Love Birds
by traceyaudette
Summary: Keely Mc Daniels' life was nothing but heartache. Accepting a Thanksgiving dinner invitation may have changed her life in unexpected ways. A Blue Blood's AU story! I don't own Blue Blood's just my OC and my story concept!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Keely! What are you doing down here?" Linda asked.

"I'm picking up a hours in the ER!"

"Maybe we'll have time to visit later. Take the patient in curtain 2!"

"No problem Linda!"

Keely Mc Daniels walked over to curtain 2 and did a work up on the patient. She filed her report for the doctor to see, moving on to her next patient. She'd been a flight nurse for the past five years for St. Vincent's hospital, occasional she'd pick up a shift or two in the ER. She made her way back to curtain 2 when she saw the doctor was ready to go in and see the patient.

She was sitting down to lunch when Linda walked in to join her. "It's been crazy today!"

"Day before the holiday usually is! What are your plans for tomorrow?" Linda asked.

"Curl up with mint chocolate chip ice cream, and chick flick movies."

"No family dinner?"

"No my brothers are out in California. I didn't have time to go out."

"Why don't you join us for dinner?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! Come on over to Frank's at eleven!"

"Are you sure?"

Positive!"

"I'll be there!"

Linda wrote down the address, handing it to Keely. "What can I bring?"

"Just you!"

They ate their lunch, catching up on their life and families.

XXX

Keely pulled up to the Reagan's house, at ten forty-five, there were two young boys and some men playing football in the yard. She got out of her jeep and walked towards the front door and rang the doorbell. Linda opened the door, letting her friend in the house.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Linda hugged her friend.

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Come on back and meet some of the family."

She followed Linda back to the kitchen, there was an older gentlemen, a young teenage girl, and a women standing in the kitchen. "This is Keely, she's a flight nurse at St. Vincent's. This is Erin my sister in law, her daughter Nikki. and Henry Reagan."

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for having me over." She smiled at all of them.

Frank walked into the kitchen and Linda introduced him to Keely. "Nice to meet you, Sir."

"Please call me Frank!"

"Can I help you with anything?" Keely asked.

Linda handed her a glass of wine. "It's almost done. We are just sitting around talking!"

XXX

Jamie missed the pass his brother threw at him, he was distracted by the women getting out of the jeep in front of his dad's house. She was 5'5, with shoulder length dark hair, she was wearing black jeans, boots, and a read sweater. He couldn't help staring at her, he wondered who she was, and what she was doing here.

"How'd you miss that pass?" Donnie yelled at him. He came running across the yard to see what his younger brother was staring at. He caught a glimpse of the women walking to the front door.

"Who is that?"

"That must be Linda's friend."

Jamie nodded and picked up the football, he tossed it to one of his nephews. They continued their game until they were called in for dinner.

XXX

At dinner Jamie and Keely were seated next to each other, he sneak looks at her during the meal. She had light colored skin, her eyes were pale green, she had full lips, when she smiled, her whole face lit up, her eyes sparkled and appeared greener.

"You're a flight nurse?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. I specialize in pediatrics, but I usually fly for any cases. Occasionally I pick up a shift in the ER."

"Is that how you know Linda?"

"Yes."

"Where's your family?" Henry asked.

"My brothers live in Southern California."

"What about your parents?" He asked.

A range of emotions played in her eyes before she answered. "They passed away when I was young."

"I'm sorry."

She placed a hand on his and smiled. "It's okay, it was a long time ago."

"How'd you end up in New York?" Sean asked.

"What is this twenty questions?" Linda asked. "Leave the girl alone."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I came out here for a job."

She continued to eat her meal, taking in the family dynamics at the table. She knew from what Linda had told her that this was a family that's roots ran deep in law enforcement. They started talking about a long standing family feud with a family of firefighters, insults were thrown down about hose suckers. There was a break in the conversation.

Frank asked. "What do your brothers do for a living?"

Without missing a beat Keely answered. "They're firefighters." There was complete silence, before she started laughing. "I'm kidding! All three are doctors."

Jamie liked the sound of her laugh, he continued to sneak looks at her for the rest of the meal. Linda caught him doing it several times, so did the rest of the family. She helped clear the table after the meal, despite protests from Linda and Erin. She helped do the dishes and put away the left overs, she joined the family outside to watch the boys and men play football.

She was leaning against the house when the football rolled to her feet. She picked it up, and threw it back to Jamie across the yard, hitting her target. It knocked him back a little bit, he wasn't expecting her to throw that hard.

"Nice pass!" Erin said.

"Thanks, when you grow up with three football loving brothers, you learn how to throw a football."

"I never did!"

"Mine use to hide my dolls. So, I'd throw their balls on top of the house!" She watched them play, a little bit longer. "Thank you for having me over. I'm on tomorrow, so I need to get home and get ready!"

"You're welcome!"

"Nice meeting you!"

She walked towards her car, Jamie watched her walk away.

"I'll be right back!" He followed her to her car. "Hey Keely, wait!"

She stopped and looked up. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could have coffee sometime?"

"Sure. I"m working the next two days. I get off Sunday morning at 06:00...maybe Sunday or Monday?"

"Monday afternoon?"

She leaned into her car and pulled out a pen and small notebook, she wrote down her number. "Call me." She smiled at him, and got in her car and drove off.

He looked down at the paper, smiling, he shoved it in his jean pocket and ran back to join his family.


	2. Chapter 2

04:00 Time to get up and go for a run before heading into work, she got dressed and walked into the kitchen starting her coffee maker. Grabbed her earbuds, plugged them in, leaving one hanging out so she could hear, and headed out the door for a run. It was a cool and wet November morning, she ran through the streets of New York. She was in the last stretch of her run when a car pulled up beside her.

"Hey beautiful, how about breakfast before work?" She rolled her eyes and ignored him, she kept on running. "Come on Keely!"

"No thank you!" She ran inside, shutting and locking her door. She poured herself a cup of coffee, drank a cup before heading to the shower.

She was out the door by five thirty and on the top floor of St. Vincent's clocked in by six am. She was ready for the next forty eight hours of work. She was seated at the conference table ready for roll call.

"Keely, Lizzie, and Tabby are Team one." She winked at her team mates for the next two days. The other three teams were assigned, roll call was dismissed. Keely went to sit in the living room., Liz plopped down beside her.

"What's new Keely?"

"Brian found me on my run this morning and asked me out AGAIN!"

"And?"

"I said no!"

"Why won't you go out with him? He's a good looking fireman?"

"He's not my type!"

"Well then send him my way!"

"You can have him!"

They were sitting on the couch watching TV, there was a knock on the door. Tabby answered it.

"Keely, you have a visitor. He's really cute!"

"Who is it?"

"A police officer!"

"What did you do now Keely?" Asked Liz.

Keely made a face at her two friends, she got up and went to the door. Jamie was standing there holding a cup of coffee.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?"

"I hope it's okay that I stopped by."

"No, it's fine. Come in!" He handed her a cup of coffee. "Thank you." She took a drink of it, and her eyes got big. "My favorite, white chocolate, caramel. How'd you know?"

"I have my ways." He smiled at her.

She liked his smile, his blue eyes lit up. "Thank you."

"I'm off Monday, I was wondering if maybe we could go out for lunch, instead of coffee?"

"I'd like that. What time?"

"Is one okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

"I'll call you Sunday."

"Okay. Thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

She watched him leave, and smiled. She walked back to the living room and sat down next to her friends.

"You have sexy cops bringing you coffee and wanting to take you out to lunch? Sign me up for your life!"

"Shut up Liz!"

Liz and Tabby started laughing, their call tones went off. They suited up, went up to the roof and flew out for their first call of their shift.

XXX

Jamie couldn't stop thinking about her, she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Linda hadn't even given him a hard time about asking what her favorite coffee was, luckily she had known. He'd gotten a lot of useful information from Linda, just little things to help him. He smiled at the shock on her face when she took the drink of the coffee, realizing it was her favorite.

He couldn't wait to take her to lunch on Monday. He hadn't had a serious relationship since Sydney, he'd had a few brief relationships that led no where. Keely woke something inside if him, he didn't know if it would go anywhere but he wanted to find out.

"Earth to Jamie, come in Jamie!"

"I'm sorry what?" He looked at his partner Eddie.

"I said let's eat!"

"Fine!"

They took their lunch, he saw a helicopter fly over head, he wondered if Keely was on it, and where she was going.

XXX

They rolled the new born down to NICU, gave report then went back up to the top floor. She walked into her room, peeled out of her flight suit and fell into bed, she had at least six hours before she had to worry about flying again. She had one day down, and one to go before she was off, she drifted off to sleep.

"Keely...Keely...wake up! We've got to fly!" She sat up looking at her phone, she got eight hours sleep, not bad. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulled on her flight suit, and went out to get report. They were flying to a car accident, they headed to the roof, she scarfed down a breakfast bar on the way up.

The screen was grisly, there were several Life flights on the ground working the accident. They loaded the patient, and took off for the hospital, they got him down to the ER, she gave report to Linda, and went back up to her floor.

She took a shower, changed into fresh clothes, took the opportunity to eat a real meal. Her phone vibrated, she pulled it out checking her messages, she had two. The first was from Brian Jordan.

 **Breakfast in the morning! See you then!**

She ignored him, she hoped he'd just go away and leave her alone. He really was persistent, she had no interest in go out with him, she had told him that on numerous occasions. Maybe just ignoring him, he'd get the message, the second one was from a number she didn't recognize, she opened the message.

 **Hope your having a good day. Talk to you tomorrow. Jamie Reagan.**

She quickly saved his number in her phone before responding to his text.

 **My day is going great, just got back from a flight! Look forward to hearing from you! Keely McD**

XXX

The rest of her shift she kept boots on the ground, the next crew rolled in she was ready to leave. She said good bye to her teammates and took the elevator down to the parking garage. Leaning against her jeep was Brian, she rolled her eyes and walked towards her vehicle. She ignored him as she threw her flight bag into the backseat.

"Ready for breakfast beautiful?"

"I'm not going out with you. Get off my jeep!"

He grabbed her arm. "Come on, don't be like that!" He tried to kiss her, she pushed away from him.

"Stop! I'm not interested in you! I don't want to date you!"

He jerked her in his arms again trying to kiss her, she struggled against him. She slapped him hard across the face, he raised his hand to slap her, she grabbed it and pushed it away. She heard screeching car tires, Danny Reagan jumped out of his car and grabbed Brian.

"Are you okay Keely?"

"I'm fine."

"I suggested you leave!" He shoved Brian away from him, Brian looked back at Keely and smiled at her. "Boyfriend, Ex-boyfriend?"

"No, to both!" Danny raised his eyebrow at her. 'He wants to be my boyfriend, I keep turning him down for dates. That's the first time he's gotten physical. Thank you for helping!"

"You need to file a report."

"It will be fine, I just want to go home...he got the message! Thanks Danny." She climbed in her jeep and left for home.

XXX

Brian watched from a corner of the garage, he wasn't going to give up so easy. Keely would be his, he just had to woo her, convince her. He's start out by going by her house tonight for a visit, just to talk, he'd apologize for his actions. He'd take her some flowers and candy, he'd sweet talk his way into the house, then spend the night. It would all work out.

XXX

She looked at the bruises on her arm, she always did bruise easily. She could bump into a door frame and it looked like she'd been beat, she remembered her brother's getting into trouble for thumping her arm and leaving a bruise, they barley touched her. She felt so bad, that they had gotten into trouble, she cried herself to sleep.

She smiled thinking of her brothers, true they were not blood related, but they were brothers of her heart. They had been in the same foster family from the time she was five until they each turned eighteen and went out into the world. First it was Jacob, then Paul, then Cody, then she turned eighteen, by the time she was out on her own, her brothers had their own place, so she had moved in with them. They had taken care of each other ever since, when she announced she was moving to New York, they had taken it hard.

She laid down and took a nap, sitting her alarm for two hours. She had plans for the afternoon, she need to grocery shop, and a few other errands. She drifted off to sleep, she dreamed of a blue eyed cop saving her from a strong armed fire fighter. She sat up rubbing her eyes when her alarm went off.

 _Holy crapballs!_ _If he kisses in real life like he does in my dreams, then I'm in trouble!_ She thought to herself. She crawled out of bed, taking a shower, she got ready went grocery shopping, she finished her other errands and headed home.

She was laying on the couch being lazy, when her phone rang. "Hello." She answered in a sleepy voice."

"Were you sleeping?'

"No, just being lazy."

"This is Jamie. Are you okay, Danny told me what happened this morning."

"I'm fine. Just a guy being obnoxious!"

"Why didn't you report it?"

The door bell rang. "Hold on." She got up and answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie strained to hear the conversation. "Leave! Stop! Get out!"

"Keely!" He heard struggling,things breaking, and then screaming then the phone went dead.

He called 911 and got a location on her house, he was still at his dad's, he and Danny headed over to her house. She surprisingly didn't live that far.

XXX

Jamie had tried calling her back, but it went straight to voice mail each time. They pulled up to the house, there was an ambulance and several police cars parked out front. He jumped out of Danny's car, running to the ambulance, there was a man laying on the gurney.

"Where is she?"

"Ms. Mc Daniels is in the house." One of the officers said.

Jamie ran inside, he saw her sitting on a chair at the bar, her back was to him. "I was on the phone with a friend. He rang the doorbell. I told him to leave, he kept coming in, he pushed me against the wall. I fought him, the best I could, I grabbed my taser, and shocked him in the privates, he screamed like a little girl, and went down, so I hit him again. We had a problem earlier in the day."

"Do you know him?"

"He's been asking me out for the last month, I've said no. This morning he was waiting for me in the parking lot at work. It got physical, someone broke it up."

"Do you know who?"

"I did!" She turned around and saw Jamie and Danny standing behind her.

Jamie walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He looked her over, spotting the bruise on her arms.

"Did he do this?"

"I bruise easy, it doesn't take much."

The detectives finished taking her report, leaving their car, Danny walked them out, talking to them.

"Did you really fight him?" Jamie asked.

She smiled at him. "My brothers taught me how to fight, I can take down a 250 lb without breaking a sweat. Brian is at least 300, that's why I had to use my taser!"

Jamie laughed he looked down at her, he wanted to kiss her. He cupped her face, leaned down and gently kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They broke apart when Danny cleared his throat, he was smiling at both of them.

"Hate to interrupt..."

"I've got to go!"

"I'll be fine!"

"Call me, if you need to."

She smiled and thanked them both for helping.

She followed them to the door, locking it and watching them leave.

 _Yep, she was definitely in trouble. His kisses in reality were way better then his dream kisses. She was in deep trouble, but she didn't care, she had enjoyed his kiss!_


	3. Chapter 3

She cleaned up the mess, it was earlier evening, she pulled out ingredients and started to make herself some dinner. She got her chicken and vegetables roasting in the oven, she sit her oven timer. The doorbell rang, she was leery about answering the door, she approached with apprehension. She peeked out the window, seeing Jamie standing on her porch, she breathed a sigh of relief, she opened the door and letting him in.

"Jamie?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." She smiled at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner?"

"I just put my dinner in the oven." He looked disappointed. "There's plenty, why don't you join me!"

"I'd love to." He stepped into her house.

"It's going to be a little while."

He smiled at her. "That's fine." He sat down at the bar, watching her work in the kitchen. "Tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell!"

"So tell me what there is to know."

"I grew up in southern California, my parents passed away when I was five. I went into the foster system and stayed, I lived with the same family from age five until I was eighteen. In that family I met my three brothers Jacob, Paul, and Cody Drury. They weren't my blood but brothers of my heart, once I was eighteen, I moved in with them. When I told then I was moving here, they were heart broken. They are very protective of me, have been since they met me when I was five. Our foster family, wasn't the greatest, we were each others family. Tell me about you."

"I'm the baby. You know Danny and Erin, my brother Joe was killed in the line of duty."

"I'm sorry." She touched his hand.

"The family business is law enforcement. Erin, sort of took that route, she's an ADA. My pop is the retired Commissioner, as you know my dad is active Commissioner, Danny is a Detective, and I'm a beat cop."

The oven timer went off, she turned it off and pulled out the chicken and vegetables. "That smells amazing." She smiled at him, she plated the food and served him. She fixed herself a glass of ice water.

"What would you like to drink? I have beer, tea, water..."

"Water will be fine." She fixed him a glass of water, and sat down next to him at the bar. That sat down and stated to eat. "This is delirious."

"Thank you!" She smiled at him.

They finished eating, he helped her clean up. They sat on the couch, just talking getting to know each other. Her phone rang, she looked at the ID, and smiled. "Sorry, I have to take this."

"Hello. I'm fine big brother!" She laughed. "Yes, I'm behaving myself. Yes, I'm staying safe! Tell Jacob and Cody I love them! Bye!" She hung up the phone.

She sat down beside him on the couch. "You lied to your brother."

"I know, but if I told him what happened today, they'd be on the first flight out. They'd hunt him down and beat the crap out of him."

"I think I'd like your brothers!" She smiled at him.

He leaned forward, wrapping his hand around her neck, pulling her face to his and kissing her. He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him, warning bells sounded in her head, she pulled away. She smiled at him, looking into his amazing blue eyes.

"What's your schedule like this week?"

"I work Wednesday and Thursday. What about you?"

"Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday." He leaned in kissing her again, he pulled away and smiled at her. "I need to get going." He got up from the couch, she followed him to the door. He cupped her face, kissing her. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay! Good night!" She smiled at him, she locked the door behind him.

XXX

The texts started early the next morning, she was torn between ignoring them and telling someone. The texts were from an unknown number, all had the same context, they were threatening her, she wasn't really scared just worried. She pushed it from her mind, and focused on getting ready for her date with Jamie.

She jumped when the doorbell rang, apparently she was a little more jumpy then what she thought. She walked to the door, letting Jamie in he hugged her.

"Ready to go?"

She smiled at him and nodded, her phone sounded that she had a text message. She flinched, picking up her phone she checked the message, Jamie touched the small of her back and she jumped.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" She lied, she wasn't fine far from it, she was starting to become scared. She was afraid if she told Jamie about the texts, he'd be scared away, so she kept it to herself. "Let's go!"

They walked out the door, to his car, he drove her to her favorite restaurant for lunch. After the last text she had turned her phone on vibrate, she could feel it going off in her purse, she would worry about them later. She enjoyed her lunch with him, they sat and talked getting to know each other. He took her home, walking her to the door, he kissed her slowly.

"When can I see you again?" He asked.

"I think we're both free Saturday."

"I'll call you later this week!"

"I'd like that."

He leaned in, kissing her again, he waited until she was inside before leaving her. She watched him drive away before she pulled out her cell phone, checking her messages. She turned pale as each message got more and more violent, she pulled the card the detective had given her, and called him. He came over and took a report, she showed him the messages, he had TARU come over and get the texts from her phone.

She was sitting on the couch watching a movie when her doorbell rang, she peeked out and didn't recognize the person standing on her porch. She slowly backed away from the door, they started beating on the door.

"I know you're in there! Let me in!"

She wasn't sure what to do next, the knocking got louder, and more violent. She heard a siren, she peeked out her livingroom window and saw a police officer approach her door, they were talking to the person on her porch. There was a gentle knock on her door,

She peeked out and saw it was an officer at her door. "Good evening Ma'am I'm Sargent Renzulli, do you know this man?"

"No, sir. I don't!"

"Sorry, to bother you." He took the man to the squad car and drove off with him. She shut and locked the door, she was still a bit jumpy the next morning.

XXX

Jamie sat in the patrol car with Eddie the next morning on patrol, drinking a cup of coffee.

"So, want to go out at the end of tour for happy hour?" Eddie asked.

"I might have plans."

"Doing what?"

"I don't have to tell you everything I do!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Just forget it!"

He smiled thinking about Keely, the way her lips felt against his. His phone rang, looking down at the ID, he saw it was his brother.

"Hey Danny! What? When? No, she didn't tell me. Did they find anything? Thanks for telling me." He ended the call.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing!"

"Fine don't tell me!"

Jamie planned on heading to Keely's at end of tour and finding out why she kept the texts from him.

"I'm sorry Eddie. I'll tell you later as soon as I figure it out!"

XXX

She had planned on an early night, she had been sitting surveillance on the nurses house all day. Her partner was on duty last night, he approached the house and discovered she was home alone. The cop rolling by at that exact moment was an unforeseen circumstance. They were still trying to learn her routine, to better serve their client.

Agusta poured herself a cup of coffee, she slouched down in her seat when she saw a car pull into the drive. She already knew who the man was before he got out of the car, Jamie Reagan NYPD. This job was going to be a little more difficult if the nurse was dating a cop. Difficult but not impossible!

XXX

Keely had her flight bag packed and sitting by the door, ready to go in the morning. She was ready to climb into bed when she heard a car in her drive. She peeked out the window and saw Jamie briskly coming up to the door.

"Jamie, I didn't expect to see you!" She smiled at him.

He took in her appearance, a messy bun, over sized t-shirt, and yoga pants. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her. Pull her in his arms and keep her safe.

"Why didn't you tell me about the texts?"

She closed her eyes and exhaled. "I didn't want our first date to be our last. I'm actually surprised you even showed up for our first date, after the craptastic ordeal Sunday." She turned away from him.

He touched her arm. "I like you Keely, I want to go on a second, third, fourth..a million dates with you!"

She smiled at him. "You'd be smart to turn around and run. You don't need this kind of crazy!"

"Do you want me to turn around and run?"

"No! I like you too. I want to go on a million dates with you." He kissed her.

"Then it's settled, I get a million dates!"

She laughed. "I guess so! I have to be up at four am to get a run in before work, I need to get to bed."

"We still need to talk about the texts."

"I know...come by tomorrow morning. We can talk at base."

"Good night" He kissed her before leaving.

She shut the door, locking it behind him, she leaned against the door and smiled. Jamie Reagan was a good guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you are enjoying the story, please R &R! **

Keely went for her run, she loved her early morning runs, just her on the road, it was quiet, it allowed her to think and put things into perspective. She thought about, Brian Jordan's behavior,she had tired to be nice when turning him down for dates. Maybe she should have been more firm, she wondered if she could have done something different, to change the outcome. Her mind then wandered to the the disturbing texts that she'd received, those had nearly been her undoing. Then there was Jamie, most guys would have turned around and ran in the other direction, he wasn't.

It was a cool, wet, and foggy December morning, her clothes were damp by the time she finished her run. She turned her face towards the sky, looking up. She knew if the weather didn't improve there would be a risk of being grounded for several hours or more. Viability was horrible, she really hoped it would improve, nothing made a shift drag on then being grounded.

She noticed the car parked on the opposite side of the street and a man sitting in the driver's seat. She didn't think anything of it, she wasn't the type to be suspiciousShe went inside to get ready for work, it was going to be a long day if they were grounded. She ran out to her jeep, tossing her bag in the back. She glanced up, noticing the car and man still parked on the street. She backed out of her drive, heading to work, she glanced in her rearview mirror, seeing the car was following her.

 _It's just a coincidence, don't be paranoid!_ She thought to herself. She pulled into the parking garage, watching the car go past the entrance. She breathed a sigh of relief, put the car in park, grabbed her things and headed into the hospital.

XXX

She got her start in the ER in St. Vincent's and had several friends that still worked there, she was early enough she could visit with the nurses for a few minutes.

"How's it going Keely?" Mercy asked.

"Pretty good!"

"How's the love life?" She smiled at Mercy. "That good huh?"

Linda walked up behind her. "What's going good?"

"Keely's love life!"

"Really? " Linda looked at her and smiled. "Anyone I know?"

Keely just smiled. "Maybe! Oh, look at the time!" She walked to the elevator and went to the top floor.

XXX

She put her bag down in the livingroom and sat down in the conference room. Waiting to get report, she looked out the windows, there was a thick blanket of fog on the city. She sat back in her chair, resigned to the fact, that for some part of the day, they's be grounded. Slowly the rest of the crews started filing in and finding their places at the table. The director took his place at the head of the table and started shift report.

"Okay, we are grounded until further notice." The director announced. "I'm going to assign teams. Maggie, Liz, ans Tabby, team one, Keely, Tony, and Mark team two. Lucy, Becky, and Marge, team three. Try to stay out of trouble, I know how some of you get when we're grounded. You're dismissed." The crews departed to different parts of the apartment.

Keely plopped down on the couch next to Tony and Mark. "What's new boys?"

"Nothing much beautiful! " Tony reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

Mark put his arm around her shoulders. "How's the world treating you?"

"Pretty Damn good!" She smiled at her two friends. "It's been a while since we've worked together!"

"It sure has been! Let's hope we aren't grounded all day!" Tony said.

There was a knock on the door, Mark looked at his watch. "Little early for visitors!"

Maggie got up and answered the door. "Keely, there's a hot guy here for you!" Keely got up from the couch, to go to the door. Mark and Tony looked at her starting to follow her.

"Stay!"

"We've got to make sure this guy is legit!" Mark said.

"He's NYPD!" She walked off to see Jamie.

XXX

She opened the door, smiling at Jamie standing there waiting for her. He had a cup of coffee, and a bag from her favorite bakery.

"Good morning! I didn't expect you this early."

"Is it okay, that I'm here, now?"

"It's fine, come in." He handed her the cup of coffee and bakery bag. "Thank you." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She led him up stairs to the livingroom area, she introduced them to the others sitting around watching TV. They went into the kitchen for privacy.

She put down her cup of coffee and bakery bag, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer.

She stepped away from him, taking a drink of her coffee, she pulled out a chocolate glazed donut. "I'm going to have to run five miles on the treadmill to make up for this, but it's totally worth it!" She bit down into her donut, closing her eyes in bliss. She heard Jamie laugh, most of the time she ate healthy, but she had a weakness for junk food!

She opened her eyes, to see him staring at her, with a serious look on his face. "Tell me about the texts."

"They started early Monday. All from an unknown number. They were threatening, the last being very violent. I called Detective Wayne. He came over with TARU. I haven't heard anything back."

He touched her face. "Have you gotten any more?"

"No. There's something else...maybe I'm being paranoid..."

"Tell me!"

"I didn't notice it when I left, but when I got back from my run, there was a car sitting across the street from my house with a man in it. It was still there when I left for work, he followed me to work, when I pulled into the parking garage he went on. It's probably nothing."

He cupped her face. "I'll take care of it."

"I'm sure it's nothing." He kissed her again.

"If it made you feel uneasy, then it's something. Can you describe the car?"

"Dark blue, four door, older model..."

"Licence plate number?"

"I didn't get one...I'm sorry!"

"It's okay!"

"I'm sorry...I should have paid more attention!"

He cupped her face. "We'll figure it out!" He pulled out his phone and called Danny. She took a drink of her coffee, feeling useless. "Danny is going to call Detective Wayne. Keep your phone handy, one of them will call you."

"Okay."

He looked at his watch, he'd been there a hour, talking to her. "I need to be going." She followed him out of the kitchen and down to the door. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I'll call you later?"

She smiled at him. "I'd like that." She leaned in and kissed him again. "See you later." She watched him walk away.

XXX

Danny called her twenty minutes later, he let her know that patrols would be rolling in her neighborhood, looking for the car. He questioned her more in depth about the car, about the man behind the wheel. She did the best she could, it was still dark when she got back from her run, and couldn't make details of the man out. He assured her it was okay, that she had done fine. She had felt like a failure, she made a mental note, to pay more attention.

Jamie called her later and he reassured her also she had done fine, who knew that the Reagan's were big fat liars. She knew she had sucked at giving information, but she really loved that fact that they didn't make her feel that way. She smiled at the thought of them trying to make her feel better, and safe. She understood Jamie, they were working on a relationship, but for his brother to follow suit, that made her feel special.

They both should have told her the truth, she had sucked at giving information, that she needed to pay better attention to her surroundings.

XXX

"Team Two, your out in five. Flying upstate to Ste. Genevieve hospital to pick up a 30 weeker neonate."

Keely grabbed her flight bag and headed up to the roof, Mark and Tony behind her. They headed to the helicopter to fly out, she buckled into her seat, pulled on her helmet and prepared for the flight. They lifted off the roof, she watched the hospital below disappear. She closed her eyes, she had some time to rest on the flight up.

She woke up as they landed on the grounded of the small county hospital, they team got off and unloaded the incubator, heading into the nursery. Keely headed in to get report from the nurse, she then went in to the parents room letting them know where their baby girl was going. She rolled the incubator into the room so the parents could say goodbye. They were in and out of the hospital in thirty minutes, back in the air and heading home in forty-five minutes.

It was late when they landed at St. Vincent's, she rolled the baby girl down to NICU giving report. She pushed the incubator back up to the top floor, Mark and Tony took care of it, and she fell into bed. The other two teams were out on flights, she had the girls dorm to herself. She had to get through the next eight hours to and she was off for several days.

XXX

Friday morning dawned, she walked out of the hospital and found Jamie leaning against her jeep.

"Good morning!" He walked towards her, cupping her face he kissed her.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you before work!"

"I'm glad you did!" She kissed him. "What time do you have to be in?"

"Six thirty."

"You better go..." He kissed her one more time.

"Can I come by tonight?"

"You better!" She smiled at him. He took her bag, throwing it in her jeep. He kissed her one more time before he left for work.

He watched her climb into her jeep and pull away from the hospital before he left for the station.

XXX

She pulled out onto the street, a blue car pulled out behind her into traffic, remain calm. She was pretty sure it was the same car, it was a women driving this time. She slowed down, hoping they would pass her. She pulled over into a parking lot of a grocery store, the car followed her. _Holy crapballs! What do I do now?_ She pulled out her phone and turned on the camera, the car pulled up beside her, she snapped a picture of the diver, she threw her car into reverse and took a picture of the licences plate.

She peeled out of the parking lot, into the street not slowing down, she blew through the stop light. She looked in her rearview mirror to see flashing red lights. _Fabulous!_ She pulled over, and waited. Rolling down her window she waited for the officer to approach her window.

"Licences and registration please." She pulled out her information and handed it to the officer. "Ms. Mc Daniels do you know why I pulled you over?"

She looked at the name badge. "Officer Janko, I have a pretty good idea."

"My partner thinks I should let you go...but I don't know."

"Who's your partner?" There was a tap on her passenger side window, she looked over and saw Jamie smiling at her. She rolled down the window. "I have a good excuse for running the red light."

"Really? And what would that be?" Eddie and Jamie both laughed.

"I was being followed... Running the red light was getting away."

Jamie got a serious look on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got a good picture of the driver and the plate number, I pulled over in a store lot."

"You did what?"


	5. Chapter 5

She looked at Jamie's face, he didn't look angry but he didn't look happy either. "I pulled over in a store parking lot, took a picture of the driver, then backed up took a picture of the plate number, then took off."

"You could have been hurt!" She handed him her phone, with the pictures. He sent the pictures to Danny, then handed her the phone back.

"I'm fine."

"We're following you home." Jamie walked back to the patrol car.

She rolled up her window, and pulled into traffic, not getting to far ahead, she pulled into the drive and got her bag out of the car. She climbed out of her jeep and started to walk towards the door, Jamie got out of the patrol car and met her at the door.

'I'll be back at the end of my tour."

"Okay."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Try to stay out of trouble." He took her key and unlocked her door, she went in, she turned before he left.

"I make no promises!" She shut the door and locked it, she unpacked her flight bag, and went to lay down and take a nap. She had a whole week before she had to be back at work.

XXX

The doorbell rang waking her up, she stumbled to the door, peeking out the window she squealed with delight and opened the door. She threw herself in the arms of the arms of one of the three men standing on her doorstep.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Do we need a reason to visit our baby sister?"

"No! Of course not! Come in, before you freeze!"

She hugged her other two brothers, kissing them on the cheek. She made some coffee, sitting at the bar with them. She hadn't seen them in several months, she was excited that they were visiting her. She was a little nervous, Jamie was coming by later today, her brothers would be meeting him, and they hadn't even gone on their second date. She'd already met his family but that was as Linda's friend, not as Jamie's date. Maybe she should call and warn him, maybe he's change his mind about stopping by or going out tomorrow.

"So, what are your plans today?" Colby asked.

"Not a lot. I have a friend coming by later this evening."

"Male or female?" Jacob asked.

She drank her coffee not answering his question. "I'm going to go take a shower. Then we'll go to lunch!"

"Keely Michelle...male or female?" Paul asked.

She walked out of the kitchen, into her bedroom, not answering any questions. She was going to have to answer their question, they wouldn't leave her be until she did. Then they's want to meet, and grill him. If the threatening texts, crazy stalker, and someone following her didn't scare Jamie off, then her three over protective brothers might. She still had memories of her prom date crying because of her brothers.

She got ready, as fast as she could, she didn't trust them alone either. They tended to snoop to find information, she walked out into the livingroom. They sat on the couch looking innocent, but she had a feeling they'd been up to no good.

"So, sis...what's your friends name?"

"Jamie."They walked out the door, they loaded into her jeep and headed in to find a place to eat.

XXX

She was happy that they's come to visit, she pulled into the parking lot of a deli, there were several patrol cars in the parking lot. She let out an exhale, it was too late to change her mind now, she parked the jeep and they got out and walked into the restaurant.

She scanned the crowd for Jamie's face, she didn't see it, part of her was relieved but part of her wished he had been there neutral ground. They found a table, sat down, and picked up a menu. She was laughing at something Cody said when the door opened, she looked up and saw Jamie walking through the door. She smiled as he got closer to the table, he walked up and kissed her.

Jacob and Paul got to their feet and stared at Jamie, not sure if they wanted to punch him or not, Cody just sat in shock. Jamie broke off the kiss and stared into Keely's eyes, she forgot her brothers for a minute until Jacob cleared his throat.

"Jacob, Paul, Cody...this is Jamie...these are my brothers."

Jamie shook their hand, he sat down at their table, Janko walked in a few minutes later and joined them. They finished their lunch, Jamie and Eddie had to get back to work. Keely followed Jamie to the door, he kissed her.

"Do you still want me to come by tonight after tour?"

"Do you want to come by, I'm sure they plan on interrogating you!"

"I think I can handle it!"

"They can be pretty tough!'

"I'll see you at seven."

"Sounds good!"

She kissed him, before he left to go back to work.

XXX

She and her brothers got back into her jeep and headed back to her house.

"A cop...your seeing a cop?" Cody asked.

"We just started seeing each other."

"How'd you meet?" Paul asked.

"His sister in law and I worked together in the ER, she invited me over for Thanksgiving."

"Is it serious?" Jacob asked.

"We haven't really had a second date. He's coming over tonight so you can interrogate him!"

"Interesting!"

"Play nice!"

XXX

She was cooking dinner for her boys, she loved her brothers dearly. Jamie should be getting here soon, she hoped her brothers would behave themselves. She was pretty sure tonight would consist of Jamie getting the third degree, if he passed, then he'd get to hear all sorts of stories about her. She was totally prepared to be embarrassed tonight.

The doorbell rang, all the of her brothers ran for the door. "Stay, sit!" She pointed at them, she walked to the door. She smiled as she opened it, letting Jamie in. "It's not too late to run! I wouldn't blame you!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her. "Not a chance. You met my whole family already."

"I met you on the same day, besides I was Linda's friend."

"Fine, Sunday you can come to family dinner with me."

"Let's see if you survive my brothers first!"

He kissed her again only longer this time, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Jacob yelled from the livingroom. "Stop playing kissy face with him!"

She pulled away, rolling her eyes, she took his hand, leading him into the room. "You asked for it. I've got to go check on dinner." She pushed him into the livingroom, letting him fend for himself. She walked into the kitchen, opened the oven checking on the casserole, she pulled it out and added cheese, putting it back in the oven,

She sat the dining room table, she heard laughing from the other room, that was a good sign. All four men came into the kitchen, Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"So, I heard you can dance!"

"Maybe!" She glared at her brothers, they stared to laugh.

"I thought you could demonstrate, your talents." He smiled at her.

 _God he had an amazing smile!_ She closed her eyes and exhaled. "Maybe on our tenth date." She pulled away from him and took their dinner out of the oven. She looked at her brothers and glared at them.

The night was spent eating and laughing, Jamie learned a lot about Keely, that night. He learned that her brothers loved her and were very protective of her, that all four of them had a tough childhood, especially in the foster home they grew up in. They made plans for the next day to take her brothers out hiking, it was going to be a mild day. She walked him to the door.

"They didn't scare you off?"

"No way! I look forward to hearing more stories about you!"

"Just remember, my turn is coming!" He ran his hands in her hair, pulling her face to his, kissing her.

"I'll see you in the morning!"

"Good night."

XXX

She enjoyed Saturday with her four men, Jamie got along with her brothers, and her brothers seemed to like him. True, they had only spent a few hours together, but they did seem to enjoy each others company. It wasn't forced, she smiled and watched them jump from rock to rock. She held her own climbing over the rocks, Jamie did offer his hand to help her several times.

Cody sat down beside her during lunch for a heart to heart. "You really like him don't you?"

"I do. We seem to have hit it off, right from the start.."

"Make sure he treats you right, baby sister."

"I will."

He kissed her on the cheek, and walked off. Jamie came over, sitting next to her. "Everything okay?"

She smiled at him. "Just my big brother, taking care of me."

"Are you ready for a Reagan family dinner tomorrow?"

"I've been to one already."

"As Linda's friend, not as my girlfriend." She looked at him, not saying anything, for a few minutes.

"So, as your girlfriend, what can I expect?"

"Twenty questions!" She laughed, leaning over she kissed him.

XXX

She called Jamie Sunday morning, letting him know she was dropping her brothers off at the airport at eleven then she'd be over to his dad's house for dinner. She was nervous, it was different this time, she was going as Jamie's girlfriend. She pulled in front of the house and gave herself a pep talk, maybe she should have let him pick her up. Then she didn't have to walk in by herself. She took a deep breathe, checked herself in the mirror and walked towards the front of the house.

She rang the doorbell, a pretty brunette answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Keely."

"I'm Sydney, Jamie's fiancee."

"I'm a friend of Linda's."

"Oh come in. Linda, you have a friend here."

She followed Sydney into the house, for a brief moment Keely thought about turning around and running. _He was engaged, he was taken, what the hell! Just twenty-four hours ago he asked her to be his girl friend, now a fiancee appears. She couldn't fight that, could she?_ She was standing in the livingroom when Jamie walked in, she just stared at him.

Sydney wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him, Jamie pushed her away. Keely stood in silence looking at the two of them before she found her voice. "Jamie, nice to see you again." _Give him a chance to explain himself._ She really wanted to knock Sydney to the ground and beat the snot out of her.

Jamie walked towards her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her, she heard Sydney protest. Jamie pulled away from her, he looked into her eyes. "Sydney, is my ex-fiancee. She just showed up. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Frank standing in the entrance of the dinning room taking in the scene. "Just as long as she knows she's an ex!"

Sydney wasn't going to give Jamie up that easily, she'd leave for now, but she'd reclaim her fiancee soon. She stormed out of the house, squealing her tires as she left.

Jamie took Keely by the hand and led her to the dinning room, everyone was already seated. "I think everyone already knows Keely, my girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

She followed him to the table, she was sitting next to his pop, just like at Thanksgiving. She felt really comfortable with his family, they welcomed her with open arms. Jamie would touch her hand through out the meal, she'd look at him and smile at him. They asked her questions about her life, she answered them without hesitation. She knew that they were doing the same thing her brothers had done to Jamie on Friday.

She helped clear and clean up after dinner, she was in the kitchen with Erin and Linda. "So...you and Jamie are dating?" Linda asked.

"We've gone out on a couple of dates, we were hiking with my brothers yesterday, and we just decided to just see each other."

"Wait, he's met your brothers already?" Erin asked.

"They came out and surprised my Friday, he ran into us eating lunch Friday afternoon. He came up and kissed me, I thought Jacob, was going to put him through the wall." Both women laughed. "I gave him the option of hiding out until they left, but he came over Friday night, and got the third degree."

"What about your foster parents, won't they want to meet him?" Linda asked.

"No, once I turned eighteen, I was no use to them. They were only in it for the money. Jacob, Paul, and Cody are my foster brothers, but we consider ourselves siblings of the heart. They've been protective of me since I came into their lives when I was five."

"What did they think of Jamie?"

"They liked him."

They finished cleaning the kitchen, walked into the livingroom, the guys were watching the game. The Jets were playing the 49ers, she would secretly cheer every time the 49ers would score. Jamie started to notice her giving a little smile and jerk every time the 49ers made a great play.

"Really, Keely? Cheering for the 49ers in a house full of Jets fans?" Everyone stared at her.

"Reagan, I'm dating you not a football team. I'm from Cali, what do you expect?" She smiled at him.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that!"

"I guess I should tell you now. I'm a LA Dodgers fan too!"

"What?"

She laughed, looking at the rest of the Reagans starring at her. "Sorry!"

XXX

It was getting late, Jamie followed her home, coming inside for a little while.

"What's your schedule like this week?" He was running his hands through her hair.

"I'm working Friday and Saturday. What about you?"

"Monday, Thursday, Saturday."

"You could come over for dinner on Tuesday."

He pulled her close, kissing her. ""I'd like that!" She smiled at him, she got lost in his kisses.

It had been several years since she'd been in a relationship, it had been three years since she'd dated or been with anyone. She was engaged to a man named Jeffery Capps, he was a pilot for on of the life flight helicopters. Three years ago, his flight went down, killing everyone on board. It took her awhile to get over it, she never thought she's recover from it. She was a little leery about being in a relationship with Jamie, another man with a dangerous career. She swore after Jeff, she'd date a lawyer, or something safe. The first person she is interested in is a cop, Lord help her.

"Keely, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You looked really upset."

"It's nothing, just in my head."

"You can tell me."

She leaned in to kiss him. "It's just pasted ghosts trying to visit."

"I need to go."

She got up, following him to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Okay."

They kissed each other before he left her house, she shut and locked the door.

XXX

"Hello"

Hi Keely, it's Erin."

"What's up?" Her heart started beating faster, her thoughts went to Jamie.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch sometime this week."

Her heartbeat returned to normal, she started to answer her. The door crashed open, two people dressed in black came into the house, Keely screamed, dropping the phone. She started to run, one of the intruders grabbed her, throwing her to the ground, he pinned her arms to her side by straddling her. He punched her in the face, several times.

The other intruder started trashing her house, the intruder on top of her wrapped his hands around her neck and started to strangle her, and bang her head against the ground. She started to squirm, trying to make it difficult for him to hurt her. She heard sirens in the distance. The intruder cursed, got off of her, the one trashing her house stopped, they both ran out the back door.

She crawled into the laundry room, curled up in a ball, she was shaking and terrified they'd come back for her.

XXX

Danny and Maria entered the house with his gun drawn, they'd heard the call on the radio. The other officers were searching the house with them, Danny opened the laundry room door, and saw her curled up in a ball. He put away his gun, slowly approaching her.

"Keely?" He touched her shoulders. She started to scream and fighting him. "Keely, it's me Danny!" She started crying and shaking, he picked her up and carried her out to the EMTs that were waiting outside.

She was shivering badly, they wrapped a blanket around her. They checked her out, she was fine other then the bruises, she was sitting on the back of the ambulance when a black SUV pulled up and stopped. Frank got out, all the officers stood at attention. He put them at ease, Frank walked over to Keely.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She answered in a raspy voice. "I'm fine, just shook up."

Danny walked up and sat down next to her in the ambulance. "What happened?" His dad was still standing in front of her, listening intently.

"I was talking to Erin. They kicked in the door, one trashed the house,the other tried to kill me..."

"Did they say anything? Can you give me a description?"

"They didn't say anything, they were covered in black." She started to cry, she wiped away her tears.

XXX

Jamie pulled up to her house, seeing the patrol cars, and ambulance in front of Keely's house, he started to panic. He got out of his car, running for the ambulance. She was sitting in the back talking to his dad and brother. He looked at her bruised face, as he got closer he noticed the bruises around her neck.

"Keely?" He said softly. She looked up and saw him, she got up walked towards him, and fell into his arms. "Tell me what happened." She started shaking again, he held her more tightly.

Danny and Frank walked forward and filled him in on what had happened. She remained in his arms, she felt his arms tighten around her, she buried her face in his chest. The EMTS left, CSI was done processing the scene, she could go back into her house. Danny and Frank left, since Jamie was there.

"I want you to pack a bag and stay with me."

"If I let them run me out of my home, then they win!"

"Keely, it's not safe. Just for the night, please." She was looking in his blue eyes, she couldn't resist. She went inside and packed an overnight bag.

"Remind me to thank Erin."

"Why?"

"I was on the phone with her, planning a lunch date when it happened. If I hadn't been talking to her..."

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Remind me to thank my sister, too."

XXX

Sydney was sitting at her desk, when the phone call came in, she was fuming. She was paying them a lot of money to do this job and they were screwing it up. She was going to take matters into her own hands, and just do it herself. She had an appoint to visit her friend Augusta later in the week, maybe she had some information to help her.

She was bound and determined to have her way, come hell or high water. She sat back and started dreaming of her wedding day.

XXX

Jamie unlocked his apartment door, she stepped in looking around, he placed his hand on the small of her back. He pushed her towards the couch, she was still shaken up from her ordeal, he grabbed a blanket from his bed and wrapped it around her. He smiled at her touching her bruised face, he leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm ordering Chinese food."

"That sounds nice."

She leaned back against the couch, she was warm and felt safe. She fell asleep, Jamie was gently shaking her awake, when their food arrived. She sat up, wincing in pain, her head was throbbing. She stood up, to walk over to the bar to eat, she was hit with a wave of dizziness, and stumbled. Jamie's arms went around her.

She closed her eyes hoping it would help, she slowly opened her eyes, looking at him, she tried to focus on him.

"Whoa! Are you okay?"

She started to say something, but another wave of dizziness hit her, and she went limp in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Sydney sat across from Augusta holding a thick folder on Keely Michelle Mc Daniels, she was going to wait until she got back to the office to go through it, she had to be meticulous. She knew if she was going to come between her and Jamie, the information was in this file.

"I got the information on Brian Jordan for you." Augusta handed Sydney another folder.

Sydney took the folder and opened it, she was going to take her first pro bono case. Getting Mr. Jordan charges dropped, if all else failed and she couldn't come between Keely and Jamie, maybe he could just do away with the problem.

"Thank you Augusta, for all you hard work. I really appreciate it!"

"No problem Syd!"

Sydney headed back to her office to learn all about Keely, and find her weakness.

XXX

Keely opened her eyes, she was in the ER at St. Vincent's, Linda was standing at her bedside taking her vitals.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my head might explode!"

"Why didn't you let the EMTs bring you in earlier?"

"I thought I was okay."'

"You have a concussion, and a facial fracture."

"Guess I was wrong."

"The doc is going to admit you for observation"

Keely knew there was no use in arguing, she just accepted it, and laid back on the gurney. She closed her eyes resting, she heard the door open, she assumed it was the doctor. She didn't want to let on to how bad she really felt, if she were to tell the truth, she felt like she'd ran into a concrete wall. She'd felt like that since it had happened, but she didn't want to worry anyone. She got punched in the face, her head beat on the floor, and choked, she wasn't going to feel wonderful. She just sucked it up, and went on with life.

"Keely?" He whispered her name, he was at her bedside holding her hand.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Don't look so worried."

"Why didn't you tell me, they wanted to take you to the hospital?"

"I thought I was fine. I guess I was wrong."

"How bad are you hurting?"

"Like I ran into a concrete wall!"

He leaned down, kissing her forehead. He sat down in the chair beside the gurney. Linda had been in the room, observing her vitals, and adjusting her IVs. She looked at her brother-in-law and her friend, they made a cute couple. She knew it was way too early to hope for wedding bells, but she could hope.

XXX

She was settled in her room, she looked at her watch, it was late. Jamie was trying to sleep in the chair across the room, she wasn't sleeping too well. Every time she closed her eyes, she relived earlier in the evening. She couldn't get the image of the man straddling her from her mind, she sat up letting out a little scream. Jamie was at her side in seconds, pulling her into his arms.

"You're safe. I've got you!"

"He had a tattoo, on his right inside wrist. I was the infinity sign with a name underneath it!"

"Do you know what the name was?"

She closed her eyes. "No, I can't remember." She ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Hey, look at me! It will come to you." She laid her head on his shoulder, she'd been on her own for so long, it felt good to rely on someone else.

"You don't have to stay, you can go home and get some rest."

"There's no where else I rather be."

She looked at him for a moment. "Will you hold me?"

She rolled on her side, he climbed into bed with her, pulling her into his arms, that's the way they fell asleep. Linda came up stairs to check on her on her break, she smiled at the sight of them.

XXX

She was on a leave of absence of work for at least two weeks, if not longer. She was going to loose her mind, she had to take it easy, until further notice. Jamie took her back to his apartment, to rest that afternoon. It had started to snow, she was still fascinated after being in New York for ten years, she still loved it. She was standing at a window watching it come down, Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him, he nuzzled her ear, she smiled.

"Are you hurting?"

"Not much?"

She felt his arms tighten around her, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe. She closed her eyes, relaxing, if she was truthful with herself she'd been on edge since Brian Jordan had been asking her out. She never knew when he was going to pop up. Then there was that Sunday in the parking garage, then he showed up at her house. The texts on Monday, now the intruders in her home, she wondered when it would all end. She worried if too much happened if Jamie would just throw his hands up and be done. This was a lot of crazy to put on a new relationship, he'd been great so far, but what was his breaking point, when did he say enough was enough, and walk away.

XXX

Sydney sat across from Brian Jordan. "You're being charged with stalking, home invasion, and assault."

"Look, Ms. Davenport like I told you on the phone, I can't afford you."

"I'm taking your case pro bono. If Ms. Mc Daniels, never filed a complaint, I think I may be able to get most of your charges dropped, or a lesser charge."

"Why are you taking my case pro bono?"

"I have my reasons."

Sydney smiled at Brian from across her desk, she was well on her way to being Mrs. Jamie Reagan.

XXX

She looked at herself in the mirror wincing, she looked like hell. The bruises on her face were turning yellow, so were the ones on her neck, she still had a headache. It had been a week since she had been assaulted. Nothing else had happened, Jamie had been sticking close to her side, his whole family had been checking up on her. She had come to care about the entire Reagan family, she was getting ready to go over for Sunday dinner.

Jamie walked into her house calling her name, she walked out into the livingroom smiling at him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close for a kiss, she closed her eyes enjoying the moment of closeness.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." She grabbed her coat and purse, walking to the door. He helped her on with her coat, pulling her towards him by the lapels, kissing her. He held her hand as he drove her to his dad's house, he pulled up in front of the house and parked. She got out of the car, they started to walk to the front of the house, there was a patch of ice that she slipped on, he caught her around the waist before she could fall. She threw back her head and laughed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They went inside, hanging up their coats they walked into the house looking for the rest of his family. She was welcomed with open arms by every Reagan there, Henry took her to one side, giving her a hug.

He whispered in her ear. "You make Jamie happy." She didn't get to respond to him, before the hug was over. She looked at Jamie and smiled, in case no one knew Jamie made her very happy.

They walked into the dinning room, Sean pushed his way through. "Keely, will you sit by me?"

"I'd love to!" He pulled the chair out for her, she sat down, he tried to push it in, she helped him. He sat down next to her, smiling up at her. Danny walked up to his brother, slapping him on the back.

"Better watch, yourself, looks like someone is moving in on your girl."

They sat down for dinner, the family said Grace together, out of the blue, Sean looked at Keely and asked. "Do you love my Uncle Jamie." The entire table got silent, she smiled down at him. She cupped her hand around his ear, leaned down and whispered something into his ear, they locked pinkey fingers and smiled at each other. Then went back to eating, the rest of the family started to realize, she had no intention of answering the question out loud, only she and Sean knew the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

She was in the kitchen, finishing the dishes, Erin and Linda were both looking at her. "I'm not going to tell you my answer!" She turned, looking at the women, and smiling. She dried her hands on a towel, walking out of the kitchen, she caught Jamie pressing his nephew for answers.

"Really Reagan? You'd make him go back on a pinkey swear?" He stood up, walking towards her, pulling her into his arms.

"I don't suppose, you will tell me." He said quietly.

She smiled at him. "Not now, maybe later." She whispered in his ear, she kissed him, walking out of the dinning room.

XXX

Sydney wad going through the folder on Keely, it had everything on her from five years to just a couple of days ago. She was learning everything she could, her weaknesses would help Sydney take her down. From what she could see Keely had several vulnerable and weak spots, that she could take advantage of. Her parents dying, her abusive foster parents, her brothers, a dead fiancee. Sydney couldn't wait to take her down and destroy her.

XXX

They sat in front of her fire place, holding each other. He had pulled her on his lap, his hands entwined in her hair.

"Are you going to tell me?" He whispered.

"Tell you what?"

He looked at her. "Your answer to Sean's question."

"Hmmm, I don't know Reagan, I take my pinky swears seriously!" She laughed at his exasperated look. "I swore he'd be the second one to know. That I've fallen absolutely head over heels in love with his uncle Jamie!"

He pulled her to him kissing her. "There's this beautiful flight nurse, that I'm in love!" She smiles at him, a tear escaping her eye. "What's this?" He wiped away her tear.

"It's nothing, really." He kissed her again, she kissed him back. They sat on the couch, in front of the fire, cuddling and kissing.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, follow up, then nothing else. What about you?"

"Working, then coming over here to be with you."

"Sounds like a plan."

He stood up from the couch, pulling her up with him, she walked him to the door. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "I love you, see you tomorrow Keely."

"I love you too!" She watched him leave, she shut the door, locking it behind him. She leaned against the door, smiling she was the happiest she had ever been in a very long time. She walked away from her door, turning off the fireplace, she got ready for bed, crawling into bed she fell asleep smiling.

XXX

Brian Jordan followed her to the doctor's office, he sat in the lot watching and waiting for her to come out. He was going to take her back to his place, when she came out, make her listen to reason. He was in love with her, he knew she loved him too. He had to get her away from that cop, he was no good for her. She was attacked in her own home, he couldn't even protect her. His dad was the PC, for Christ sake, his brother a detective, yet she was still hurt.

It was up to him to protect her and keep her safe!

XXX

"How are you feeling Keely?"

"I'm still having some headaches. My face is still hurting a little."

"I want you off another couple of weeks."

Keely felt disappointed, she was ready to go back to work, but she knew she needed to be 100% to do a good job for her patients. She took her paperwork, went up stairs, turned it in, said hi to her coworkers and left. She was walked out of the building, when a police cruiser pulled up behind her, she turned around smiling at Jamie and Eddie.

"What did the doctor say?" Jamie asked.

"I'm off for another couple of weeks."

"Are you doing okay?"

"I'm still having headaches, and my face is still hurting. It's just precautionary. No worries!" She smiled at him, he got out of the cruiser walking towards her.

"See you tonight?"

"Yes." He gave her a quick kiss before getting back into the car. She finished walking to her car, she looked up, to see Brian standing against her car. She started to panic, she turned around and started to walk away. She heard him, right behind her, she started walking faster, she pulled her phone out of her purse, dialing Jamie's number. It went straight to voice mail.

"Jamie, Brian was waiting at my car...he's following..." Brian's hand snaked out around her waist, she screamed, dropping her phone and purse. She stomped on his instep, and slammed her elbow into his solar plexus. His grip loosened, she jerked out of his hold, and ran back to the hospital. She ran inside collapsing on the floor, she was shaking, trying to calm her nerves.

She heard the sirens coming, she heard them flying into the lot, she looked up and saw Jamie standing where she's dropped her purse. She stood up, her legs still feeling shaky, she walked out to the parking lot.

"Jamie.."

He looked up seeing her, he walked towards her, pulling her into his arms. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay..."

She gave a report to Detective Wayne, Danny was also there he'd heard the call go out over the radio. She was feeling really rattled, at this point she wondered if this nightmare was ever going to be over.

"I want you to go stay at my dad's until I the end of my tour, and I can come get you. I'm going to take you."

XXX

She wasn't going to argue, because she really didn't want to go home, she didn't feel safe there by herself. She just nodded, and got into the cruiser, he drove her to his dad's. He walked her inside, pulling her in his arms and kissing her.

"I love you, you'll be safe here."

"I love you too. I know, I will be." She walked into the livingroom, putting her purse down on the couch. Henry walked in from the kitchen, and hugged her.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's get some lunch." He took her by the arm, and pulled her to the kitchen.

They sat at the table eating lunch, Henry told her stories about Jamie growing up, he had her laughing and forgetting about her troubles. She helped him clean up, from lunch, they laughed some more. She talked about her brothers, how protective they were especially when she started dating. She helped him cook supper, they were in the kitchen together when Frank came in.

Frank watched his father and the young women laughing together in the kitchen. Danny and Jamie had filled him in on the events of what had happened, he hated that she was in danger.

"Keely, can I talk to you?"

She turned to see Frank standing at the counter. "Sure." She followed Frank into the livingroom, sitting in the chair opposite of him.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm a little rattled by everything that has happened"

He put his hand on her arm. "We are going to catch those responsible for hurting you. You're going to be kept safe."

"I know, I have no doubt."

He smiled at her, she felt comfort they heard the door open, Jamie found her talking to his dad. He leaned down to kiss her, she smiled at him.

XXX

They stayed for supper that night, they left afterwards, stopping at her house so she could pack a bag. She would be staying with him for awhile, until Brian was found. She followed him into his apartment, he dropped her bag on the floor and pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"When I heard you scream..."

"I'm sorry...he grabbed me. I dropped my phone and purse. I fought him to get away...I just ran"

"I love you..." He cupped her face.

"I love you too." She leaned in, kissing him.

"I'm going to keep you safe!"

"I know." She smiled at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! I'm working this weekend, so I'm trying to do updates from my phone, it's not the easiest thing to do. Please R &R! **

Sydney woke up, looking at the picture of her and Jamie on the her nightstand, she smiled. Her biggest mistake was going to London and breaking her engagement off with him. She never thought he'd move on and find someone else, she thought when she came back, she'd have to work to get him back. She never thought she'd have to do this much work, possibly physical hurt someone else to get him back. That's the price you paid for love, she was sorry for what might happen to Keely, but not sorry enough to stop. She was in love with Jamie and would do anything to get him back.

XXX

Keely sat up gasping for air, another nightmare, they'd been a constant since the home invasion. She looked at the clock, it was five am, she tried to relax and get her heart rate back to normal. She heard Jamie in the kitchen, she crawled out of bed. She quietly walked into the kitchen, she walked up behind, wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head against his back.

He turned around, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She snuggled close to him, absorbing his warmth. She closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat, it was slow and steady.

"Did I wake you?"

"No." She said quietly.

"Did you have another nightmare? "

"Yes."

He pulled away, looking at her. He could see shadows under her eyes, he knew she'd been having nightmares since it had happened. She'd been staying with him for a week, she'd woken up several times screaming, it took her a few minutes to wake up and realize where she was. He'd hold her, until she calmed down, falling back to sleep on his arms. She never wanted to talk about them afterwards, she'd hold onto them.

"You can tell me about them. Let me help you."

She looked down, not sure how much to say. She relived every moment of that night, the fact that she screamed instead of fighting. Is she would have fought maybe they wouldn't have gotten away.

"I keep relieving that night, wondering if I hadn't been on the phone with Erin if they would have killed me."

He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "You're safe, you survived. We are going to get to the bottom of it, and catch who's responsible."

She usually was a very strong person, she had to be to survive her childhood, the past three weeks had left her feeling very vulnerable. She just stayed in his arms, she knew that his family wad doing everything they could to keep her safe.

"Danny needs to talk to you about some things. He's going to come by tonight."

"Okay."

"It might be painful, it's about your past. I'll be right here."

"I'll be fine." He leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll see you at the end of my tour."

"Okay."

He cupped her face, kissing her, then he looked into her eyes. "I love you. See you when I get home."

"I love you too. See you tonight!" She kissed him goodbye, before he left. She crawled back into bed drifting off to sleep. She was exhausted the nightmares, lack of sleep and stress had taken it's toll on her body, it finally had shut down and she was in a deep sleep. She slept through several phone calls from different members of the Reagan family.

She heard pounding on the door, she looked at the clock two pm, she stumbled out of bed to the the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Erin with two officers with her. Keely felt a moment of panic, she thought something had happened to Jamie. She pulled open the door, still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Erin, what's wrong?"

One of the officers came forward. "Keely are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why."

"We need to take a look around."

She let the officers into Jamie's apartment to look around, Erin followed them in grabbing Keely and hugging her.

"We've been worried sick! Everyone had been trying to call you. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I went back to bed after Jamie left this morning. Between the nightmares, lack of sleep, and stress I haven't been sleeping well, I guess my body just gave out. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

The officers came back to the door. "The apartment is clear, we've already put a call into everyone."

Keely feeling embarassed, thanked the officers as they left. She went to get her phone from the night stand, she had thirty missed calls and voice mails. She felt horrible for worrying everyone, she punched the bridge of her nose. Erin walked over to her, putting her arm around her shoulders, giving her comfort.

"You probably should call Jamie, before he looses his mind." Keely smiled at her, walking out of the livingroom to call Jamie. The phone barley rang once before he answered it.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry. It all caught up with me, I went back to bed after you left. I didn't hear my phone ring, I was so exhausted..." She started to cry, she was really upset that she had worried so many people.

"It's okay baby, we were all just worried."

"I feel so bad about it..."

He reassure her no one was upset with her, they were all relieved she was safe. She ended the call with him, walking into the livingroom, Erin was sitting on the couch waiting for her. She sat down beside her, she had a feeling that Erin wanted to grill her, the way her brothers had grilled Jamie.

Erin gave her a long look before she processed with her questions, Keely knew she was an ADA and that her questions would be tough.

"Things seem to be moving fast between my brother and yourself."

"He makes me happy, something I haven't been in a long time, and something that is a very rare occurrence in my life. I hope I make him as happy as he makes me."

"Where do you want this relationship to go?"

"I think that's something for Jamie and I to discuss. I understand that you're protective of him, trust me my own brothers had their own talk with Jamie. Right, now we are getting to know each other, and building a lasting relationship."

Erin seemed somewhat satisfied with the answers she was given, she got up from the couch to leave. She paused at the door, looking at Keely.

"Lock the door behind me. See you Sunday."

Keely locked the door behind her, leaning against it, feeling like she'd just been through an interrogation. She walked away from the door, heading to the bathroom for a hot shower, Danny was coming over that night, her past was going to be exposed, she knew this might be the make or break moment of her relationship with Jamie.

XXX

She was cooking dinner, Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. She let out a squeal, she turned in his arms kissing him. She pulled back, looking in his blue eyes, he smiled at her. She caressed his face, kissing him again. She pulled away from him, checking on their dinner.

She pulled their dinner out of the oven, she plated their dinners and sat them on the bar. They ate their meal together, he reached taking her hand, she smiled at him. They cleaned the kitchen together, before Danny got there.

She looked at him. "I love you. I'm sorry I worried you today."

He touched her face. "I love you too. It's okay."

They held each others gaze, she meant what she told Erin. He made her happy, something she wasn't use to, something she wanted to get use to.

XXX

Danny sat down in a chair across from Jamie and Keely. He had a thick file with him, he looked at her uncomfortably as he opened the folder.

"What can you tell me about your parents death?"

She clinched her jaw and closed her eyes. "They were killed in a home invasion, when I was five. We were watching movies in their bedroom when someone broke into the house. My mother hid me in the closet, behind her dresses." Tears welled up in her eyes, she felt Jamie's hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath. " I heard yelling, my mom and dad were both crying. I peeked out from an opening in the door...I heard several pops. Then nothing, I laid down in the closet I was scared. The police were there carrying me out. They never caught them."

She wiped away her tears, Jamie pulled her into his arms. "Why are you asking me about my parents?"

"Trying to see if it's someone from your past trying to hurt you, or if it's just Jordan."

She nodded her head, trying to make sense of it all. She never got a look at her parents muders, it had happened twenty-five years ago. She looked at Danny bracing herself for more painful past.

"Can you tell me about your foster parents the Mc Calls?'

She stiffened at their name, they made her life a living hell from the time she was five until she left at eighteen. Thirteen years of her life of physical, emotional, and mental pain. It was because of them she was, as strong as she was. She only survived because of Jacob, Paul, and Colby, they had protected her and made her feel love. She got up off the couch, she couldn't be touched when she told this story.

"They were horrible people, only into foster care for the money. For thirteen years I was physically, mentally and emotionally abused by them. Jacob, Paul, and Colby did what they could to protect and live me, but they were not always around. It never stopped until I turned eighteen and moved out. Before I left I turned them into DFS, the lost everything. I had to face them in court, reliving everything they ever did to me. I couldn't live with myself, if another child had to go through what I did. They were put away."

She felt Jamie's arms go around her. Keely, I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I'm not, it's made me who I am today, I'm stronger because of it."

He turned her around, cupping her face and kissing her. He led her back to the couch and set her down

"Could the Mc Calls be behind this?"

"I'm don't know."

Danny placed his hand on her arm. "We'll find out who and what, it's going to be okay."

Danny and Jamie walked to the door, Keely remained seated on the couch feeling drained. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She knew this was a make or break moment in a relationship, when her past came out. Guys either ran or stayed, in the past only one guy had stayed. Jamie had already had to deal with so much already, what if this was what finally broke it all. He sat down on the couch next to her, pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Keely. I'm not going anywhere!" She leaned her head on his shoulder and let herself cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm a romantic at heart, always have been! I know Jamie and Keely's relationship moved fast but it's okay, that will be explained later, just go with it!**

She was losing her ever loving mind, there had been no leads, on Brian Jordan or the home invasion. She had been under Reagan house arrest for two weeks now, she knew it was for her own safety but she was tired of hiding. She was frustrated, she had pent up energy she couldn't get rid of, she needed to find some sort of release before she screamed.

She had a doctors appointment earlier, the good news was she was cleared to go back to work at the first of the year, next week. The bad news was she was afraid that she was going to have an awful time convincing Jamie she'd be safe. Christmas was just a few days away, she was excited about that, she had to finish her shopping online, which wasn't too bad she didn't have to fight the crowds.

She heard his key in the door and smiled, she knew that he was going to protest her going back to work. She prepared herself for a small battle.

XXX

Sydney was feeling very frustrated, Keely was never out alone. She was always with someone, the the little she did go out. There was some satisfaction that she had become a prisoner in her own home, or to Sydney's dismay Jamie's home. Keely being on lock down and under guard didn't go well with her plans of making Keely disappear.

She sat in her kitchen with her binoculars looking into his apartment, he should be home any minute. He watched as he walked in, taking Keely in his arms and kissing her. Sydney's blood boiled, it should be her in his arms. She continued to watch the two of them together, it really did make her physical ill, to see him holding her, but she couldn't look away.

Her anger raged further out of control when Keely took his hand, leading Jamie to the bedroom.

XXX

She was laying in his arms, her head was on his chest. He was running his hands up and down her spine. She shivered, and started to laugh, he looked down at her smiling. One of her secrets was that she was very ticklish. He continued to run his hands along her spine, she pulled away from him because she couldn't take the toture any more.

She rolled away from him smiling at him, he brushed the hair out of her face. Looking in her eyes, he pulled her back to him kissing her.

"What did the doctor say?"

She looked at him. "He released me to go back to work at the first of the year."

He sat up looking at her. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Jamie, I'll be perfectly safe. I need to get my life back, I've let them have too much control."

"No, it isn't safe. We have no leads."

She got out of bed, pulling on a robe. "And what if you never get any leads? Am I suppose to hide out here for the rest of my life? That's no life, I'm tired of hiding!I'm not giving into the fear! I'm not giving Brian or anyone that control any more. I'm going back to work at the first of the year. I'm also moving back into my house. I've loved stating here with you, but I need to gain that control back too"

"And I have nothing to say about this?" She could tell he was getting angry, she couldn't tell if it was from fear or actual anger.

"Please don't say it that way. I love you, the fact you want to protect me. But I have to get back to normal."

"So you've made this decision without me?" He was getting angier, he got out of bed and got dressed.

"Jamie, please." He walked out of the bedroom room, she followed him. She watched him grab his coat and storm out of the apartment.

She sat down on the couch to cry, she dried her eyes to decide what to next. She could pack her vags, leave and go home or she could stay and wait for him to come back. She went into the bedroom, getting dressed she started packing her bags her decision made. She looked around making sure she didn't forget anything. She left the apartment, she climbed into her jeep heading home.

She stopped at the store to grab some groceries, she pulled into the garage. She unloaded everything, and was curled up in front of the fireplace, laying on the couch with a pint of chocolate chip mint ice cream, watching a chick flick.

She was feeling miserable, she was second guessing herself. Part of knows she should have stayed at Jamie's and talked to him. Then the part of her that was angry because he walked out, felt validated in coming home.

She carried her empty ice cream carton to the kitchen, she was leaning against the counter watching it rain. She picked up the quilt from the back of the couch, she wrapped it around herself and stepped out onto her sun porch. She sat down on a patio chair, watching the rain coming down harder, the tears fell from her eyes.

She was shivering from the cold but she made no move to go inside, the tears came faster. She heard the doorbell ringing, she slowly got up entering the house. She walked through the dinning room, to the kitchen, to the front door. The doorbell ringing had been replaced by someone pounding on her door.

She heard her name being called, her heart started beating faster, she pulled open the door expecting to find Jamie on the other side. She opened the door to find Sydney smiling at her evilly. She started to slam the door in her face, Sydney pushed it open. She grabbed Keely by her hair, she plunged a hypodermic needle full of antivan into her neck.

Keely relaxed against her, Sydney dragged Keely's body to the van out front, giving the driver an address and a key. She smiled as the van drove away, she got into her car and drove back to her apartment.

XXX

Jamie entered his apartment feeling like a jerk, he should never have left that way. He should have stayed and talked to her instead of leaving. He walked into the bedroom, going to the bed, he leaned down to her side. He reached down, expecting her to be there, she was gone. He turned on the lamp, and started to look around, all her stuff was gone.

He called her, no answer. He quickly left his apartment driving to her house, he went inside looking around. He found a quilt laying on the floor, that normally would be on the back of her couch. He looked in the garage, her jeep was still in the garage. He found her phone laying on the floor near the quilt. He called Danny to come over, panic started in the pit of his stomach.

He had to admit to his brother what an idiot he'd been in leaving in the first place. Danny slapped him on the back, and told him it was going to be okay.

There was a knock on the door, Jamie opened it to find an older gentleman on the porch. "Is Keely okay?"

"Have you seen her tonight?"

"About a hour ago, I saw a young woman drag her from the house to a van. The van drove away then the women got into a car and drove away."

Danny called in CSI, and started to take a more detailed report from the neighbor. Jamie sat on the porch in the rain, he was still sitting there when Erin and his dad got there.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is a lot of back and forth between different characters POVs! R &R! **

Sydney watched the news coverage of Keely's missing persons report, she smiled because she knew she'd never be found. She picked up binoculars, looking over to Jamie's apartment. He looked miserable, she would soon go over and pick up the pieces. She needed to let him go a little while longer, she continued to watch Jamie move about his apartment.

Brian was a complete waste of time and energy. He had found out that she was the one that had hired the men to atrack Keely in her home and was going to the police. Sydney had to hire professionals to get rid of him, they'd done such a good job, she paid them to take care of Keely.

She'd start making her move next week, she put down her binoculars and started getting ready for work.

XXX

Keely had been here for two days, she was cold and hungry. She had been left alone since she'd been thrown in this hole two days ago. She couldn't remember how she got here, she remembered opening her door thinking it was Jamie, but being surprised it wasn't, then nothing, until she woke up in this hole. She had tried to climb out, but had no luck, she scraped her arm on the side of the wall, she'd just fall to the back to the bottom.

She was curled up in a little ball, when a light was shined down on her. She looked up, she saw a man's face, he smiled down at her. Dropping a bottle of water, a bag of food and a blanket to her.

"Thank you."

She rationed her food and drink, since she didn't know when and if she'd get anymore. She'd close her eyes and think about the Reagans and all of the NYPD out looking for her. They'd find her, and bring her home, she knew it. She would beg Jamie to forgive her for leaving his apartment.

"Please find me Jamie!"

XXX

Jamie got ready for his tour, she'd been missing for two days. He hoped that today there would be some sort of lead to find her. Her picture was out in the media, every tour going out had her picture. She was going to be found, he knew his brothers and sisters in blue would be looking for her.

He grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Christmas was the day after tomorrow, all he wanted was her to be home. He drove to the station to get ready to start his tour.

XXX

Adam saw the news report on the women they were keeping in the hole in the basement. They had been paid good money to get rid of her, but his brother Wayne decided to hold onto her for awhile. Because she was pretty and they might be able to make more money off of her.

The news report said there was a reward for information on her whereabouts and/or safe return. They could get the reward for information of her whereabouts, then blackmail the lawyer for more money to keep their mouth shut.

He had to wait and talk to Wayne first, but they could make out like bandits.

XXX

"Detective Reagan"

"My name is Randy Albright, I have some information on Keely Mc Daniels."

"What kind of information do you have?"

"I saw my neighbors carrying a woman into their house two nights ago. They were driving a black van, the address is 123 S. Crestview."

"If you give me your information, I'll be in touch with you."

'I'd don't want a reward sir, I just want her home with her family."

Marie and Danny left the station heading towards the address, the call went out over the radio. Several R&P cars joined in, they kicked in the door and found the house abandoned. They searched the house, Jamie came running into the house. Danny stopped him.

"She's not here. They found evidence that she was kept here."

"Where? Show me?"

"Jamie."

"Show me!"

Danny took him down to the basement, pointing down to a hole in the ground. "She was kept in there."

Jamie looked down closing his eyes.

XXX

Sydney was good and pissed, she had paid good money for them to kill her. Not only was she still alive, but now they wanted more money to keep them from going to the cops. She had made arrangements to meet them in a hour.

She pulled the gun for her desk drawer, slipping it in her purse. She wasn't about to let them ruin her chances with Jamie. She would take care of them and Keely herself, she canceled her afternoon and left the office for the day.

XXX

Keely woke up in a small, storage room. She was weak and tired, she had no idea what day it was. She was afraid she'd never see Jamie again. She laid her head back down, drifting off to sleep. A noise from the outside woke her up, she lifted her head up, she started kicking at the door.

"Help...please...help!" She was using all her energy to kicking at the door.

The sounds faded away, she sat up looking around, looking for anything to make more noise with. It had been a couple of days since she had been fed or had anything to drink. She found an empty can, she laid with her head close to the door, she would be ready to make more noise if she had another opportunity.

XXX

Sydney drove out to the meeting point and waited for Adam and Wayne. She got out of her car shooting them point blank in the face, never flinching. She pulled open the van, going to kill Keely, she wasn't in the van.

She slammed the door, she had no idea where she was. Maybe they'd lied and she really was dead, she had to make her move fast if she was going to win Jamie's heart back.

She took the gun, and throw it in the trash, into the woods, she flew down the country road, leaving the brothers by their van. She was on to better things.

XXX

The crime scene had been processed, there was no proof she was dead or alive. Jamie had no comfort or answers, he left feeling hopeless. There were no answers to where she had been taken, they were still searching for her. The media had already set up in front of the house, reporting on the latest.

XXX

Jamie went home at the end of tour, he just wanted to be left alone. Tomorrow was Christmas eve, he walked over to the tree, and picked up her present. His hope of her coming home for Christmas was becoming less of a chance. He looked at his watch and knew that the nightly family calls would be starting soon, checking up on him. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, he turned his phone on silent. He laid down on the couch, closing his eyes, he knew he should get up to eat but he didn't have much of an appetite. He feel asleep dreaming of Keely.

XXX

She woke up to voices outside the door, she starred hitting the door with the can and her hand as hard as she could. Yelling as loud as she could, she was praying that she would be heard.

"Help me...please help me!"

She heard clinking noises, then the door raised up. A man in a brown uniform was at her side, she started to cry.

"My name is.." She passed out, before she could finish her sentence.

XXX

The storage unit was swarming with police and EMTs. Danny walked up to the gurney looking down at the young woman laying there. He touched her forehead, and said her name. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked at him, tears started to stream down her face.

"Keely?"

"I'm glad to see you!" She whispered horsey. "How long?"

"Four days, it's Christmas Eve. We're trying to get a hold of Jamie. The rest of the family will meet you at the hospital."

The EMTs put her in the ambulance and took her to St. Vincent's. Linda was the first face she saw, she smiled down at Keely. She was taken into an exam room, there was a flurry of activity going on around her.

She was given IVs for dehydrated, she had a full blood work up, considering the ordeal she'd been through she wasn't too bad off.

"Jamie?"

"He's coming!"

"Can you help me get cleaned up before he gets here? I'm a real mess."

"He's not going to care about that. He's been frantic!"

"Please Linda?" She was near tears. Linda couldn't stand to see her cry, she helped her to the bathroom, helping her shower. Erin had brought her some clean clothes.

Linda was pushing her back to the exam room, they stopped by the waiting room. She looked around, still no Jamie, she got hugs from the rest of the family. She was being pushed back into the exam room, when the hospital doors opened, Jamie came running in, he skidded to a stop in front of her.

He cupped her face, kissing her. He followed her back to the exam room, climbing into the gurney her held her in his arms. "I love you." She whispered. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too!"


	12. Chapter 12

He laid back on the gurney holding her in his arms, she'd fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes he rested his chin on the top of her head. The door opened Danny walked in looking at the couple laying on the gurney. He touched Jamie's foot, his eyes opened.

Danny whispered. "Do you think she's up to answering some questions? "

She opened her eyes. "Yes, she's up to answering your questions"

She sat up looking at Danny, she knew she would have to recount what happened. She'd been trying to remember but she was drawing a blank. She didn't wait for him to ask, she just started talking.

"I remember going home, eating ice cream, watching movies, feeling miserable. I wrapped up in a quilt, and sat out on my sun porch watching it rain. The doorbell was ringing, the pounding on the door, I swear I heard Jamie calling my name. So I opened the door. I woke up in a hole, cold and hungry. I tried to climb out but I scrabed my arms on the walls and fell. A man appeared at the top, with a flashlight, he shined it in my eyes. He threw me a bag of food, water, and a blanket. I rationed it because I didn't know when I'd get more. I woke up in the storage unit."

"You can't remember who was at the door? "

"I...i..don't know."

She was trying to keep calm but she couldn't remember no matter how hard she tried. She could feel her heart rate speeding up, her head was pounding, tears started to stream down her face. Jamie pulled her closer to him, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Keely, give it some time, you'll remember." Danny said, he left the room, so she could rest.

Keely raised up, looking at Jamie she leaned in to kiss him. He caressed her face, and wiped away her tears. She knew she'd get through this and be stronger because of it, she was a survivor but now she had someone to give her strength.

Linda came in the exam room "Are you ready to go home?"

Keely smiled at Linda then looked at Jamie. "I'm more then ready."

She was unhooked from her IV and given her discharge papers, they walked out to leaving to go home, trying to avoid the media. She wasn't up to making a statement, she was tired. Jamie led her to his car, pulling her into his arms before he helped her get in, he kissed her gentlely.

They held hands as they drove to his apartment, she could barely keep her eyes open. The last four days had left her drained emotionally and physically. She dozed off in the short distance from the hospital to his apartment. He gentlely lifted her out of his car, carrying her up the stairs to his apartment. He carried her into the bedroom, tucking her into bed.

XXX

Sydney had seen him leave earlier, she assumed he had a family gathering to attend. She sat in her apartment waiting for him to come home. She perked up when she saw a light come on in his apartment. She picked up her binoculars, she slammed them down on the counter.

Where in hell did she come from? She was suppose to be dead or never to be found and there she was back in his apartment. She was going to actually have to end Keely's life herself. Death by food allergy, accidentally, and she couldn't be blamed. It would be perfect!

XXX

Keely woke up at two am bathed in sweat, she dreamed she was stuck back in that hole. Her heart was racing, she eased herself out of bed, so not to disturb Jamie. She walked into the livingroom, she sat on the window seat watching the traffic driving by, she wondered how long these dreams would last.

She didn't hear him come in, his arm went around her waist, she jumped and let out a scream. He turned her around caressing her face. She leaned her head on his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay? "

"I just had a bad dream. I'm okay now."

"Come back to bed."

She followed him back to the bedroom he pulled her into his arms holding her as she slept.

XXX

Police found the bodies of Adam and Wayne Hoover on a county road early Christmas morning. The black van meeting the description that was in the Keely Mc Daniels kidnapping. Danny was notified he went out to the crime scene.

If he could prove these men were responsible maybe he could give Keely peace of mind for Christmas. He asked CSI, to call him if they could connect them to Keely's disappearance. He left the scene for home.

XXX

She touched the locket that Jamie, had given her for Christmas. It was beautiful, she had given him four tickets to a Jets game, and a keychain with a key to her house. They were getting ready to leave for his family's house, when there was a knock on the door. Jamie was busy, so she answered it, she let out a squeal, Jamie smiled.

"Jacob, Paul, Cody, why didn't you tell me you were coming? "

"Merry Christmas! It was a surprise, from us and Jamie. "

She hugged her brothers and then hugged and kissed Jamie. She was extremely happy her four favorite men in the whole world were all in one room. For one day, she was going to put away the fear and the unknown. Today is Christmas and she's going to celebrate with her family and Jamie's.

"Oh, by the way sister dear, we've had some of your things shipped here. It's all waiting for you at the house." Jacob laughed.

"What did you three do?" All three of her brothers just laughed at her.

XXX

Sydney showed up at the Reagans for Christmas dinner, they wouldn't turn her away because they were not rude people. She had a platter of shrimp, to contribute to the meal. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Keely answered the door, with Jamie right behind her, they were both laughing when they opened the door. The laughter died once they saw who the guest was. Seeing Sydney standing on the door step brought back a flash of memory, but then in an instant it was gone.

Jamie was the first to speak. "What are you doing here?"

Keely still stood in silence, not sure what to say.

"I didn't have any place to go today." Sydney answered.

"Why here?"

Keely turned around and whispered into his ear. "Let her stay, what could it hurt?"

"Are you sure?" She smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas Sydney, come on in."

Sydney walked into the house, like she belonged there. As she walked into the kitchen, Frank looked at Keely raising his eyebrows at her, Henry walked up to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, kissing her on the check before going into the kitchen.

Jamie pulled Keely into his arms kissing her, he whispered in her ear. "I love you!"

"I love you too! She walked into the kitchen to help with dinner.

XXX

They were putting the finishing touches on the dinner, everyone was out of the kitchen. Sydney opened her shrimp platter. She took a piece and rubbed it all over the top plate, squeezing the piece of shrimp, over the plate. She quickly washed her hands, and carried the plates into the dining room, setting the table. She placed the top plate next to Jamie's seat, she smiled as she finished sitting the table. She did the same thing with the glasses and utensils, all she had to do is sit back and wait.

Keely was seated next to Janie, Sydney sat across the table so she could get a good view of the show. It was loud and wonderful, Keely's brother's were there, they fit in with the other Reagans wonderfully. Keely had only taken three or four bites of her meal when she started coughing, and wheezing. She knocked her glass of water over, trying to get a drink, her brothers saw her lips turning blue. She grabbed for Jamie's arm, breathing was becoming more difficult.

"Where's her purse?" Linda asked.

Jamie ran to the livingroom, grabbing her purse, he dumped it on the floor, finding her Epi pen. He jabbed it into her hip, Linda had already called 911, her breathing was still difficult.

"Hold on, the ambulance is almost here."

"I'm fine...really." She was still wheezing.

Keely felt like she had ruined Christmas, she had to go to the hospital to be checked out and get breathing treatments. She tried to convince Jamie and her brothers she was fine, but they wouldn't have any of it, she was in tears.

Sydney took delight in her pain and discomfort, it was too bad she had survived.

Danny looked over at Sydney, she was the only one smiling, Jamie checked Keely's plate, there was no shrimp on her plate. Everyone in the family knew of her deathly allergic reaction to shellfish. Linda and Erin would have taken great care, not to cross contaminate her things, they wouldn't even have shellfish because of her allergies. Something wasn't right, something was off.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hoped you liked the previous Chapter, someone is catching on to Sydney. Sydney is nuttier then squirrel poop, hold on because it's going to get crazier!**

She was tired when she and Jamie got back home from the ER, her brothers were waiting up for her. They sat around the fire and visited, Jamie went to bed, he had an early tour in the morning. She came clean to everything that had been happening since Thanksgiving.

"Honestly, I'm just waiting for Jamie to say peace out, you are way too much work. It's nothing but chaos and you're not worth it, especially after today."

"Jamie, would never say that, he's crazy about you! What happened anyway?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, I had an allergic reaction. I ruined Christmas, for the Reagans."

"Stop it, Sis!" Jacob looked at his little sister, he could see she'd been under a lot of stress.

"Alright boys, I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed. Behave!"

She hugged and kissed her brothers goodnight, and slipped into bed with Jamie. His arms slipped around her waist, he pulled her against him, settling her against him. He kissed the side of her neck.

"Don't you know how much I love you? I don't think you're too much work, or constant chaos. I will fight for you always, because I think you're worth it, I'd never leave you. You didn't ruin Christmas for my family, they were all concerned about you."

She rolled over to look at him. "Jamie..."

"Tell me you understand!"

"I understand, I love you too. I'm so lucky to have found you! I would never give you up without a fight either."

XXX

His alarm went off early the next morning, she was asleep in his arms, she rolled over, kissing him. "Good morning Officer Reagan!"

He kissed her back. "Good morning nurse. Tell me what do you have planned for today?"

"Seeing what my brothers sent me."

"I can't wait to see!"

"Anything embarrassing or incriminating will be long gone before you get home!"

"I made a deal with Jacob!"

She laughed, kissing him again. "Then there may be a strange smell in the attic in six months!"

"Are you threatening to do harm to your brother in front of an officer of the law?"

"Pretty much!" She laughed as she watched him walk into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She got up, went into the kitchen to make some coffee, she stopped short when she'd seen what her brothers had done last night after she'd gone to bed.

They had put up every picture there was of her, from birth until before she moved to New York, even her embarrassing phase of life when she wore all black. She was going to kill all three of them, then she saw them, her cheer and dance uniforms hanging in the livingroom. Her guitar was also in the dining room, along with a dvd of the band she was in at college. All three of them were going to be buried in the backyard, she couldn't hide this before Jamie came out.

He walked out of their bedroom, looking around the house. "Three strange smells would be too much, shallow graves in the back yard!"

He looked towards her uniforms. "I think you need to model those for me tonight!"

"You can join my brothers..." He pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"See you tonight, beautiful!"

XXX

She was playing music, and dancing around the house that evening when Jamie got home. Her brothers had gone out to eat, she didn't hear Jamie come in, he was leaning against the wall watching her. She had packed away, all the things her brothers had set out the night before, a slow song came on, Jamie came up behind her, pulling her into his arms, he danced her around the kitchen and dinning room. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't allow it, he insisted she dance with him. She laughed as he twirled her around the two rooms.

"So about that cheerleading uniform?" He raised his eyebrows at him.

She elbowed him. "Give it up Reagan!"

XXX

Sydney sat at her desk, trying to plot her new attack on poor little Keely, eventually she'd get one right. The poor little fool didn't suspect anything, maybe she'd go over and check on her tomorrow, and make sure she was okay. She pulled out a gun from her purse, maybe they'd go on a car ride, down the same country road she'd left the Hoover brothers. She'd wait until Jamie went on tour, then she's slip in, and take her. She was so wimpy, she wouldn't even put up a fight.

Sydney was watching the house, she waited until Jamie left and had been gone for twenty minutes before she went up to the house. She knocked on the door and Keely opened it.

"Sydney, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in. I came to check on you."

"Sure." She opened the door, allowing her entrance into her house. She was expecting Danny any minute he needed to talk to her about something. Her brothers were still here, they were leaving that morning.

"How are you feeling Keely?"

"A lot better, considering, someone tried to kill me!"

"What do you mean?"

"The entire Reagan family knows about my food allergy, they would never risk my life by having shell fish. You show up, uninvited to Christmas dinner with shrimp. Then I have a severe allergic reaction and had to use my epi pen. No shrimp on my plate.?

"You don't think, I had something to do with it?"

"Let's get something straight sweetheart! Jamie and I are together, you lost your chance so stay away. And the next time you try to kill me, you better succeed because you don't want me coming after you!"

"You bitch!"

"That's right and don't forget it!" She threw a punch knocking Sydney on her ass, Keely then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the door, tossing her out onto the porch at Danny's feet.

"Good morning Danny!" Keely smiled sweetly at Jamie's brother and went back inside her house. Danny walked in looking at Keely. "Coffee?"

"Can I asked what just happened?"

She smiled, pulling out an ice pack and putting it on her hand. "Just had to come to an understanding!"

Cody walked out into the kitchen handing Danny his phone. "I got the entire thing on my phone."

Keely didn't realize she had just made her life about hundred times worse for herself by challenging Sydney, but most people tended to underestimate her.

XXX

Jamie came home from the end of his tour, smiling at Keely at her as soon as he walked in the door. Danny had called and told him what he'd witnessed. He kissed the knuckles of her left hand.

"Say it, give me a hard time already!"

"Did you really, punch Sydney?"

"Yes! I knocked her on her ass! Told her the facts, the drug her out by her hair!"

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "I think I'n a little turned on!" She laughed at him, shaking her head, he picked her up carrying her to the bedroom.

XXX

Sydney looked at her black eye in the mirror, who would have thought that little bitch had it in her. Not only to throw a punch, but to drag her out by her hair, pay backs were going to be a bitch. It was going to be full on war, she was going to have to be careful with a family full of cops. She got into her car, driving over to her house, she picked the lock, opened the front door, poured a can of gasoline all over the livingroom floor, she lit a match, and walked out of the house. She drove down the road to watch the house burn.

She watched as the flames started getting brighter and bigger, spreading, from one room from another, she started to laugh hysterically.

XXX

The smoke alarms started going off, waking them up, the both sat up in a room full of smoke. Jamie, was pulling her out of the house, she was only able to grab her flight back and a few things close in her room. They got out of the house, the fire department was outside coming in to fight the fire, Keely, watched her entire house go up in flames. She dropped to the ground, putting her head in her hands, Jamie reached down picking her up. She was shivering, he carried her over to a R&P putting her in to stay warm.

She couldn't bare to watch any more, she just laid down, closing her eyes, maybe she should make things easy on Jamie, and give him a way out. She loved him enough, that she couldn't expect him to stay with a crap magnetic like her. He deserved better!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks you for the reviews and follows! I really do love reading reviews.**

She stood in his apartment looking out the window, trying not to cry. She heard him come into the room, she wiped away the tears, she had to be strong if she was going to walk away. She loved him too much to stay with him and make him to continue to deal with all this crap. He deserved some sanity and peace, not this crazy chaos that had become her life

She turned to face him, he could see the emotions on her face he came towards her caressing her face. Tenderly kissing her, holding her in his arms, she wanted to pull away, but it felt wonderful to be in his arms.

"I love you. I hate that someone is wanting to hurt you. I'm right here with you every step of the way."

She closed her eyes, trying to steady her nerves. She stepped away from him, she couldn't say what she needed to, if he was touching her. " It's probably better if we if go our separate ways."

He grabbed her, turning her around, lifting her chin up forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Tell me you stopped loving me, and I'll let you walk out the door."

She couldn't do it, her eyes always gave her away. "It's because I love you, I'm letting you go. I can't expect you to stay with me. It was one thing when the threats were just against me, but tonight...you could have died. I..."

He pulled her into his arms. "Keely, I told you, I'm not leaving you. I love you! I'm not letting you go with out a fight! Going our separate ways is out of the question!"

Something broke inside her, all the stress, fear, anger, and any other emotion that she'd been holding in came flooding out. She collapsed into his arms sobbing, he swept her up in his arms. He carried her to the bedroom. He held her in his arms, until she regained control of herself.

"I'm sorry. ..I love you Jamie." Her voice was horse from crying.

XXX

Sydney didn't realize they were staying at Keely's that night. They were suppose to be at Jamie's apartment. She could have killed her beloved, she would have to be more careful next time. This was Keely's fault, she was losing control because of her.

It was time to start pulling out her past, she pulled out the engagement announcement, putting them in an envelope, she wrote Keely's name on the front. She smiled, she loved opening old wounds and pouring salt on them. She got dressed and ran across the street, she went into behind someone that lived in the building. She slipped the envelope under the door, and went back to her own apartment.

She was looking forward to slowly destroying her life.

XXX

She stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, her eyes puffy from crying the night before. Jamie was standing at the counter, he was off today, they were going to spend the day together. She wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back. He turned around, putting his arms around her kissing the top of her head. He picked up the envelope, handing it to her.

"What's this?"

"It was on the floor this morning."

She stepped out of his arms, taking it from his hands. She opened it, looking at the engagement announcement she paled, tears started falling down her face. She dropped it on the floor, she sat on down hugging her knees to her chest rocking back and forth. Wounds from almost four years ago were busting wide open.

"Keely?" He picked up the clipping reading it, he stared down at her. "You were engaged?" His voice was just above a whisper. She looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Jeff and I met at work, when I first started flying, he was a pilot.. We didn't start dating until I worked there for a six months, I didn't want to rush into anything. Two weeks before our wedding, he was on a call, the helicopter went down on the way. He and the entire crew was killed, including my best friend. She took my place that day, because I was sick. It's been almost four years."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She closed her eyes. "I wasn't keeping it from you, I just...it took me so long to get over it. The guilt of surviving..."

She was visibly shaken, after losing everything last night in a fire, now having this painful reminder from the past. She couldn't help but wonder who was trying to slowly destroy her slowly, because they were doing a good job of it, she didn't know how much more she could take. She felt Jamie picking her up off the floor, he sat her on the counter.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. You weren't meant to be there that day."

She looked at him, she felt even more guilt because she already loved him more after just a short time then she ever loved Jeff. She had fallen in love with him pretty much at first sight, right there at Thanksgiving dinner. She had never believed in love at first sight, until that very moment.

He pulled her forward kissing her, she closed her eyes savoring the kiss. "What do you want to do today?"

"I need to go shopping. Since most of my cloths are ashes, think about a place to live."

"You could move in with me."

His words took her by surprise, their relationship had been on super drive. They hadn't even been dating a month, and already told each other they loved one another, they'd been through a life time of hell together, so why the hell not. Everything else was moving one hundred miles an hour, at this rate they'd be married and have babies by Valentine's day. She smiled to herself, thinking that might be a little to fast.

"You really want me to move in with you?"

"Yes! I want you to."

"I'd love to!"

He pulled her off the counter into his arms, kissing her again. Someone was ringing the bell, wanting to come up, Jamie went to answer it. Erin, Nikki, and Linda came over to take her out shopping.

"Looks like you've been saved from the tortures of shopping Reagan!"

XXX

She's done some mega shopping, that morning and had built her wardrobe back up to semi acceptable standards. She'd had fun with the other women shopping and eating linch. They didn't even flinch when she told them she was going to be living with Jamie.

She was putting away her new clothes when Jamie came into the room to help her. He picked up a bag from the lingerie store, peeking in the bag.

"Jamie Reagan!"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Sure you are."

She took the bag from him, putting her things away. She smiled at him, shaking her head, he grabbed her pulling her down on the bed with him. She kissed him, his phone rang, she got up so he could answer it.

He ended his phone call, looking at her. "That was Danny. They found a couple of bodies by a black van several days ago. They'd been shot, they've processed the van, they found proof, you'd been in their van. He needs you to come down and see if you recognize the men."

She nodded her head yes, getting up she got ready to go. He took her hand, leading her to his car, driving her to Danny's station. She felt slightly nauseated and duzzy, Jamie stopped her before they went in, cupping her face.

"I'm right here by your side." He kissed her.

They went into the station, finding Danny. She sat down at his desk, he pulled out the pictures showing her the men. The first one she didn't recognize, the second picture she looked at, her heart started beating faster, she broken out into a sweat. She started shaking, she went back to being in that hole.

"Keely? Keely?" Danny's voice seemed so far away. She closed her eyes to try to calm her nerves.

There was a roaring in her ears, she closed her eyes. "Keely, open your eyes. Look at me!" Jamie kneeling in front of her.

"It's the second one, he's the one that gave me foid, water, and a blanket. " She spoke quietly.

Jamie took her home, she was quiet for the rest of the night. She'd catch him looking at her, she could see the look of concern in his eyes. She reached over, caressing his face and smiling at him.

"I'm fine, just a little shook up. No worries, yeah?" She leaned in to kiss him. News Years Eve was tomorrow, she was looking forward to ending this year, and starting a new one. Hoping to start the new year off better, it had to be better since she was starting it with Jamie.

XXX

Sydney watched the two of them together, tonight would be the last night they had together. She was going to end the year, by taking Keely had, she had the plans made. She was going to take it out Keely herself., she had it planned to the very last detail. Jamie would be upset with her, but in time he'd forgive her. She went to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day for her, but it would end in her favor.

XXX

"We'll go out as soon as I get home tonight."

"I'll be ready to go!"

"I'll call you later!" He leaned in kissing her. "See you later!"

"Stay safe! See you tonight!" She watched him leave for his tour. She was excited, they were going out with his family, tonight. She was looking forward to dressing up, Linda and Erin helped her pick out her dress. She cleaned the apartment, got dressed, then just relaxed and watched TV. It was mid morning, someone was buzzing to be let in, it was a flower delivery person. She let them in, she pulled open the door and was met with a gun in her face. Sydney was holding the gun, and smiling.

A memory flashed in Keely's head. "It was you! You took me from my house, you drugged me with something!"

"Too bad no one will ever know!" She grabbed Keely by the arm dragging her out of the apartment leaving the door open. She dragged her down the stairs and outside to the waiting van. Sydney threw her in the van, taping her hands and feet together, she drove the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge. Keely was trying to remain calm, panicking wouldn't help.

XXX

Erin let herself into Jamie's building going up the stairs to his apartment, seeing the door open, she slowly entered the apartment. "Keely?" She called Jamie, immediately, something wasn't right. Keely's purse was still on the bar, with her phone, she wouldn't leave the door open like that, not with the danger she'd been having.

Danny got there before Jamie did, there was no sign of struggle, no one saw her leave. She was just gone, an APB went out for Keely.

XXX

Sydney stooped after the first pillar of the bridge stopping the van, cars started honking. She fired a shot in the air, waving her gun around. She opened the back doors dragging Keely out, she cut the tape away from her feet, dragging her to the railing. Cars were serving out of the lanes trying to avoid hitting them, calls had all ready gone out to 911.

"Jump!"

"No!"

Sydney aimed her gun at Keely. "I said jump, you stupid bitch!"

"There's only two ways I'm going over that railing! 1. You push me. or 2. You shoot and push me. No way in hell I'm going over any other way."

Traffic started to slow down on the bridge to no cars coming across, they could hear sirens in the distance. Keely was starring Sydney down, she wasn't going down without a fight. A R&P screeched to a stop behind the van, neither women paid attention, Keely's hand's were still taped. She was working them back and forth trying to loosen the tape.

"Put the gun down." Keely turns hearing Eddie's voice.

This couldn't be happening for all the NYPD, this was the first ones at the scene, she could see out of the corner of her eyes other patrols closing in. She saw Jamie coming up behind Sydney. She must have seen Keely's eyes move, Sydney turned grabbing Jamie by the vest, and pointing the gun at his head.

"Climb over the railing Keely, or I swear to God, I'll kill him."

"Keely, don't!" She heard the desperation in Jamie's voice.

Keely slowly climbed over the railing, she couldn't let the Regan's loose another son because of her. She was standing on the edge, looking into his eyes, she felt the tears coming down her checks.

"Now, jump! Do it or I'll kill him!"

She looked at Jamie. "I love you Jamie!" She crossed her arms over her chest, stepped back, and let go of the railing. She heard Jamie, yell her name, she heard gun shots, as her body hit the icy cold water.


	15. Chapter 15

Snipers took out Sydney, as soon as she hit the pavement, Jamie was looking over the railing looking for Keely, he couldn't see her. It took several officers to keep him from going over the railing after her. The Coast Guard was called, in as soon as she went over the railing, they were there looking for her.

Jamie was sitting on the back of an ambulance being checked out, Frank was at the scene. He looked up at his dad, with tears in his eyes. "She jumped to save me dad."

Frank sat down by his son. "The Coast Guard is going to find her alive, we'll all be able to thank her."

XXX

She hit the water, it was like a thousand little icy needles piercing her skin, the coldness took her breathe away as she sunk below the water. For a brief moment she forgot what she needed to do, she started to sink into the darkness of the water. Jamie's face appeared in her head, she fought her way to the surface of the water, she tread water when she broke the surface.

She needed to get out of the water, get dry and warm as soon as possible if she was going to survive. She swam to the pillar, holding on to the concrete base. The Coast Guard should be here soon, they'd fish her out. She had survived way too much, to die this way.

She was hit with a sudden thought, what if Sydney had killed Jamie, because he tried to save her. She felt was getting tired, it was getting harder to hold on, she was dozing off. She didn't think she was going to make it, after all.

XXX

The divers plucked her from the icy water, she was pulled onto a boat and prepared to be transported by helicopter. She opened her eyes looking at the medical team above her.

"Jamie?"

"He's waiting for you at the hospital."

"I'm so cold!"

"Hang on Keely, were going to get you warm again. Stay awake, and stay with us!"

She nodded her head, an IV of warm normal saline was started, she was packed in warm blankets, she was loaded up and flown to St. Vincent's. She was rushed into the ER, her heart was out of whack because of the cold. They were trying to regulate her heart rate, they couldn't get her body temperature regulated, she was in and out of consciousness.

XXX

The Reagan family paced the waiting room, waiting for news, Jamie just sat in a chair with his head in his hands not talking to anyone. Sean sat down beside him, he put his hand on his Uncle Jamie's knee, he looked down at Sean.

Sean whispered in his ear. "She's going to be okay Uncle Jamie."

"How do you know Sean?"

"Because I'm she's going to be a Reagan, she's tough!"

He got up, walking away to join Jack on the other side of the waiting room.

XXX

She slowly opened her eyes, a nurse was checking her vitals. "Jamie?"

The nurse looked at her, smiling at her. "You aren't stable enough for visitors yet."

She grabbed the nurses hand, and looked at her with pleading eyes. She left the room, Keely's eyes filled with tears. She slowly sat up, feeling weak and tired. She pulled the heart monitor off, she slowly stood up, pulling her IV with her. Alarms were sounding, she didn't really care, she walked into the hall. The nurses were trying to push her back into the room, she was pushing them back away.

She was going to find Jamie, she felt the drugs enter her system and she was dragged back to her bed. She started crying out for him, calling his name. One of the nurses that knew her, went out to get him, he'd be the best medicine.

Kathy walked out to the waiting room, to the Reagan family, she spotted Jamie sitting in a chair by himself. "Jamie?"

He looked up at the nurse. "I'm going to sneak you back to see Keely, I think you're just what she needs."

"Is she okay?"

"Her heart is a little out of whack, we are having trouble getting her body temperature regulated. She just tried to get up on her own, to find you."

He followed the nurse back to the room she was in, he sat in the chair by her bed. He held her hand, it was so cold, she felt like a block of ice. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at him, he was asleep in the chair.

"Jamie.."

His eyes popped open, he sat forward taking her hand, caressing her face. "Hey beautiful."

She smiled at him. "Hi." He leaned forward kissing her, she reached up touching his face. "Sydney?"

"She can't hurt you anymore."

She nodded her head, closing her eyes. "I love you,"

"I love you too."

"Crawl in this bed, and get me warm."

"I'm not suppose to be in here."

"Pleases, just hold me!"

He climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around her, she felt like a block of closed her eyes, relaxed against him, falling back to sleep.

XXX

The rest of the family came into see her, she was finally starting to feel warm. Her brothers called to check on her she assured them she was fine, and that she was being taken care of. Everyone left the room except Frank, he gave her one of his intense looks.

"Tell me what happened. Why did you step off that bridge?"

"She had a gun pointed at Jamie's head. She was going to kill him, unless I jumped. I couldn't let you loose a son because of me."

He leaned down kissing her forehead. "Keely, we could have lost you." She closed her eyes, she didn't have an answer for him. "Get some rest!" He left her room, she feel asleep for the rest of the afternoon.

She woke up later in the afternoon, Jamie brought take out, they celebrated the end of the year together in her hospital room. They kissed at midnight, ringing in the New year.

XXX

Two days later she was released to go home, she was exhausted and happy to be home. She was laying on the couch resting in his arms, she leaned up kissing him. She was hoping life could return to normal now, she was going to have to but her return to work off for another couple of weeks. She could finally go out on her own again, she could be free.

"Do you feel like going to dad's for dinner?"

"Yes. I'd love to go!"

He drove over to the house, helping her inside, she was still a little weak. She was surrounded by his family as soon as she was in the door, passed around for hugs. She followed Erin and Linda into the kitchen to help with dinner, she promised she would sit down and rest.

"How are you feeling?" Linda asked.

"I'm tired, but okay!"

"What you did..." Erin couldn't finish her sentence.

"I love Jamie, she was going to kill him, unless I jumped. What choice did I have?"

They finished up making dinner, they sat down to eat, Frank looked around the table, his eyes landing on Keely.

"We are so glad you are here with us today Keely." She smiled at Frank and the rest of the Reagans at the table, she felt Jamie's hand on her knee.

"I'm happy to be here."

They said Grace and ate their meal, she looked around the table and was so glad she excepted a Thanksgiving dinner invitation.

 **AN: That's not the end of the story! I have a few more things up my sleeve for Keely and Jamie some more twists and turns. Stuff to make you say what the hell is traceyaudette doing? LOL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**One month later**

Keely collapsed on the couch exhausted, she'd been running all afternoon. She had her physical to return to work this afternoon, and it just about kicked her butt. She was returning to work next week, she was looking forward to it, finally life would be back to normal. She wondered what that was like, it had been awhile. She leaned her head back on the couch, closing her eyes, she dozed off.

She smiled, she was being awakened by kisses, she slowly opened her eyes. "Hi! How was your day?"

"Good! Yours?"

"Physical passed, starting back to work next week."

He sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her, she laid her head on his shoulder. She let out a sigh of contentment, she was happy, it was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. It was something she wanted to get use to, but she was afraid to , she was worried there was something or somebody just waiting to snatch it away from her. She would just enjoy the moment, and not worry about tomorrow.

XXX

She stepped into the conference room, she was the last one in, Mark and Tony took a turn sweeping her up in a bear hug. Liz, Tabby, Julian, Nelda, Cooper and Lou waved to her as she sat down. They were ready for report, she was ready to get her first day back started, she was hoping for an easy day back. She sat back in her chair, waiting for teams to be assigned.

"Welcome back Keely! We've missed you!"

"Thank you, I've you guys!"

"Team 1" Keely, Mark, and Tony, Team 2: Liz, Tabby, and Lou, and Team 3: Julian, Nelda, and Cooper."

The three teams dismissed from report and went about their daily routine. Keely went to her dorm room, unpacked her things, she was glad to be back to normal. She walked out to the livingroom, plopping down between Mark and Tony on the couch. She had missed her guys a lot, she loved all her coworkers, but Mark and Tony were her favorite. They worked well together, each knew what the other two were thinking without verbal communication. When they worked on a team together, everything clicked.

"Still going out with the cop?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I'm living with him."

"Excuse me? Isn't that a little fast?" Tony asked.

"My house burned down, where else was I suppose to go?"

"Either one of us would have taken you in!"

"I know..."

"Is he good to you? You only deserve the best Keely!" Mark asked.

"He treats me wonderfully!"

She smiled at her friends, she knew they'd always have her back and protect her. They got their first call at 0801, they had to go to a sight of a motorcycle accident. The bird landed on the ground, Keely, Mark, and Tony hopped out, pulling out their equipment, she was too busy to notice the officer directing traffic at first. She loaded the patient on the gurney and got him stable to fly. She looked up, and saw Jamie staring at her, she smiled at him before loading the patient on the helicopter and getting on herself. She blew him a kiss before closing the door, and lifting off.

They called in while in the air, that the patient would be needed to be red lined to the ER. He wasn't looking good, the helicopter landed on the roof, the surgery team met them, Keely gave report, handing the patient off to the lead nurse. She went in, typed up her notes and filed them. She laid down, to take a nap, hoping for at least a couple of hours before the next call.

She checked her phone for missed calls and messages, she smiled when she saw a text from Jamie.

 **Hey beautiful! Love you, hope you're having a good day back! P.S. You look really good in your flight suit!**

She sent him a quick text back, smiling as she did.

 **It's pretty awesome to be back at work! I love you too! You don't look half bad yourself in your uniform! See ya later sexy!**

She got up and went into the kitchen to find some lunch, the other two teams were out on a call, Mark and Tony were still napping. She made herself some lunch, sat down on the couch, and watched TV. She sat stunned at the news footage on the TV, then the tones went off, Mark and Tony came running out of their rooms. Keely grabbed her flight bag and up to the roof. The whole time praying it wasn't Jamie or Danny.

XXX

She had to force herself to breathe, remain calm, and focus. She was lead nurse on the team, she had to make the calls, for patient care. The pilot landed the helicopter on the ground. There were several police cars scattered about, they dragged the gurney and their equipment out, and proceeded to find the officer that was down.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was, she exhaled quickly, and felt a wave of dizziness come over her.

 _You can't fall apart, you're lead! He's all that you have, get it together!_ She heard Mark and Tony calling her name, she shook her head.

"Let's get him packaged and ready to fly!"

They worked quickly,efficiently, smoothly as a team, like always, knowing what the other needed. They had the officer stable and packaged for flying in fifteen minutes, he was in critical condition. He had taken a bullet wound to the abdomen under his vest, he'd lost a lot of blood. Keely had to intubate, the officer before they left the ground.

"Keely to base."

"Go ahead Keely."

"Notify OR, we're coming in hot, have 3-4 units of O+ ready for transfusion, gun shot wound to lower left extremities, patient was intubated in the field prior to lift off. We'll be landing in five minutes. Over!"

"Copy that Keely. Surgery will meet you on the roof."

"Copy!"

They landed, Keely, Mark, and Tony jumped out, pulling the gurney out, the surgery team took the report as they were running towards the elevator. The three of the walked back down to the livingroom. Keely was shaking, fighting back tears, trying to write her report. The director came over, taking the computer from her.

"Mark or Tony, can write the report. Marie is coming in to cover for you. Go!"

She ran down stairs to the surgery waiting room, not bothering to change out of her flight suit, she ran in, finding the Reagan family. She collapsed in Frank's arms crying.

XXX

She pulled herself together, dried her eyes and stepped back. She took a deep breathe before looking up at Frank, she thought she did a fairly good job of keeping it together considering she had to take care of her boyfriend and fly him in to the hospital. She sat down next to Erin on one of the couches, leaning back, closing her eyes, the whole flight was a blur.

"Did you just get back in from a flight?" Erin asked.

She had to clinch her jaw to keep from crying. "Yes."

They sat in the waiting room for three hours waiting for the an update, the doctor came out finally with news.

"Reagan?"

They all stood up, the doctor walked over to Frank. "Hi, I'm Dr. Bird. I performed surgery on your son. He's lucky to be alive. He will make a full recovery. He took a bullet to the abdomen, he lost a lot of blood, he had to be intubated. You can see him as soon as he's out of recovery in about a hour."

Dr. Bird looked over and saw Keely sitting on a couch, looking pale and tired. "Keely, good job in the field today, he might not have made it, if it wasn't for you."

Frank thanked the doctor, then walked over to Keely, he gave her one of his famous Frank Reagan looks. The whole family was looking at her, waiting for her to explain.

"My team took the call, the other twp teams were out. I had a job to do..it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I had to be a flight nurse, not his girl friend in that exact moment."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Linda asked.

"I was going through everything I did in my head, making sure I didn't miss anything. I couldn't have a moment at the scene where I fell apart, because Jamie needed me to take care of him. Then I just tried to hold it all together here, and be strong..."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks, the stress and emotions finally catching up with her. Frank pulled her up from the couch, hugging her, he pulled back looking her in the eye.

"Thank you for saving my son."


	17. Chapter 17

She couldn't get her thoughts straight, the room started to spin, she took a deep breathe hoping it would help, it didn't. Frank's face started to swim before her eyes, she felt his grip tighten on her arms, and she crumpled in the floor. She heard someone calling her name, her eyes, fluttered open. She was laying on a couch in the waiting room, Linda was sitting next to her.

She slowly sat up. "When's the last time you ate anything?" Linda asked.

"I started to eat lunch, but got called out."

"Garrett, went to get us some dinner. Be sure to eat something, we can't have you passing out on us again." Frank said, he was standing behind Linda.

She ran her fingers through her hair, Jamie should be taken to a regular room soon, she would feel much better when she could see him. Garrett walked in with bags of takeout, she was given food to eat first. Henry sat beside her, making sure she ate all her dinner, he kept a watchful eye om her. She smiled at the old man, patting his hand, he held on to it looking into her eyes.

"This family can never thank you enough." He leaned over, kissing her cheek.

She leaned her head back on the couch, closing her eyes, to rest, she was being gently shook awake and her name being called. Her eyes popped open, Erin was standing in front of her.

"We can go see Jamie now."

Keely slowly stood up stretching, she followed Erin to Jamie's hospital room, he was awake and talking to his family. She heard him say her name, she stepped to the side of his bed smiling at him, she took his hand, looking down into his blue eyes.

"Hey beautiful!" He said in a horse voice.

"Hey, nice to see you finally woke up."

"Did I imagine it or did you fly me out?"

"You didn't, my team responded to the call. "

He reached up, touching her face, she closed her eyes. She stepped back, letting his family visit with him. She watched each of them, knowing they were grateful that Jamie was alive and still with them. The hour was growing late, one by one the family left. She was going to curl up in the chair in the corner. Jamie stuck his hand out to her, she walked up to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Lay down with me, Keely!"

"Jamie...I can't, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Please, I need to hold you."

She couldn't resist him, she kicked off her shoes, carefully crawling in bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him, he kissed her. She fell asleep in his arms, it had been a long and stressful day.

XXX

She eased herself carefully out of bed, she didn't want to wake him. She went upstairs to for a shower and a change of clothes. She grabbed her bags and went back down stairs to Jamie's room. He was still sleeping, she sat in the chair next to his bed.

She watched him sleep, it hit her again how close she came to losing him. She wiped away her tears, she had to be strong. He stirred in his sleep, he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning handsome!" She leaned over to kiss him.

He reached up, caressing her face. "Have you been crying?"

"Maybe a little! I'm okay now."

She kissed him again, he pulled her down onto the bed. She laughed, trying to pull away, he deepened the kiss not letting go of her.

"Reagan, you're going to set off your heart monitor and have the nurses and doctors running in here!"

He released her from his hold, laughing. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Don't you have to work?"

"Trying to get rid of me, so you can flirt with hot nurses? Sorry, you're stuck with me!"

The doctor came in and saved him from having to answering her. He was given a good report and would be released in a couple of days provided he didn't have any complications. He left the room, Jamie reached up, pulling her down for a kiss.

"Behave yourself Reagan!"

She sat back down in the chair, holding his hand. Erin came in carrying a bakery box and a gift bag. She placed it on the bedside table. Pulling candles from her bag, she opened the box and stuck them in the cake. The rest of the family came in the room, with gifts.

Keely looked at Jamie. "Happy birthday! You thought I forgot didn't you?"

"There was more important things going on then my birthday."

Erin lit the candles on her cake, while the rest of the family sang "Happy Birthday" to her. She opened her gifts. She was touched that his family had bought her gifts, she thanked them. They left for their day of work and school. She saved Jamie's gift for last, she opened the box.

"It's beautiful."

She slipped on the gold charm bracelet. "Thank you, I love it!" She turned it over and the date they met was engraved on the back. She leaned down to kiss him, she really had expected anything special today.

She spent the day with him, sitting by his side. She was going to spend the night with him, on the couch in his room. He insisted that she go home and get a good nights sleep. He had Linda come pick her up and take her home.

"You sure are bossy and controlling!" She frowned at him.

"Just making sure, you're taking care of yourself!"

She leaned down to kiss him goodbye. "See you tomorrow!"

XXX

She crawled into bed, falling into a restless sleep, she missed having him by her side. After several hours of not sleeping, she just gave up trying. She got up at three, got ready and went back to the hospital. She quietly crept into Jamie's room, and carefully crawled into bed with him.

His arms went around her, she smiled as she settled in next to him. "I thought I told you to go home."

"I did, but I couldn't rest without you."

He pulled her closer to him. "Is this better?"

"Yes" She fell asleep in his arms.

XXX

She opened her eyes and found his blue ones staring down at her. She smiled at him, she kissing him.

"Good morning!" She started to get up, but he held her in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Breakfast?"

He released her, she scooted out of the bed, slipping her shoes on, she grabbed her purse. She leaned down giving him a kiss.

"I'll be back soon."

She ran down the street to the diner getting them breakfast. She was leaving, with their breakfasts and coffee. There was a squealing of tires, screeching of brakes, glass shattering, and people screaming. Keely was laying on the floor of the diner trying to make sense of what had just happened. She heard sirens in the distance, she struggled to set up, and help the injured.

She made it to a standing position, she walked to an injured women laying under a tire, she started to evaluate the women. She saw Eddie walk into the diner, she got up, and stumbled towards her.

"Eddie..."

She fell at her feet passing out.


	18. Chapter 18

She woke up in the ER, Linda was standing beside her gurney. "Any chance we keep this between us?"

"Sorry Keely, Jamie already knows and is on his way down."

"What's the damage?"

"Just bumps and bruises, you're fine."

"Then who blabbed to Jamie? He's got enough to deal with."

The door opened, and a nurse pushed Jamie into the exam room, he wore a panicked expression on his face. He rolled himself up to her bed, grabbing her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Linda said just bumps and bruises. You should have stayed in bed resting!"

"Are you kidding me? There was no way, once I heard..."

She touched his face. "Go back to your room and rest. I'll be up as soon as they release me,"

"No, I'm staying right here, to make sure you're really okay."

"You sure are stubborn!"

"But you love me anyway!"

"Yes, I love you! Even when you're stubborn."

XXX

She pushed him back to his room, twenty minutes later, helping him into bed. He cupped her face, kissing her. "You really had me worried."

"I'm sorry! I'm fine. Now get back into bed!"

"Will you come with me?"

"Jamieson Reagan!"

"Lay down with me, let me hold you."

She shook her head, smiling. "Fine, if it gets you back into bed and resting!"

He crawled back into bed, she let him get settled, she laid down next to him, his arms went around her protectively. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh, she was so glad she could still lay in his arms. She let a few tears slip out of her eyes, just thinking about how she could have lost him, still hit her. She reached up to wipe away her tears, she opened her eyes, he was looking down at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy to be laying here with you!"

She felt his hold tighten around her, he kissed the side of her head, she smiled at him. She leaned up a little to kiss him, he entwined his hands in her hair, pulling her closer to him. They broke apart at a clearing voice at the door, looking up Danny was in the door way.

"Nice, kid getting a nurse to make out with you!"

They both looked at each other and laughed, she started to get up but Jamie held in her in place. "What are you doing here Danny?"

"I can't come see my kid brother?"

"Sure, you can...but what's going on?"

"I actually came to ask Keely about this morning."

Keely turned her attention to Danny. "What questions do you have?"

"Can you describe the driver?"

"I can't, I was more concerned with trying to help the injured. Wasn't the driver still in the car?"

"No, they fled the scene."

"I remember hearing squealing tires, screeching brakes, shattering glass, then I was on the ground. I got up and started assessing the injured, Eddie came in, I went up to her, then I woke up in the ER. I can't even remember seeing the driver."

"Are you okay?"

"Bumps and bruises...I'm fine!"

Danny took down notes, visited foe awhile then left the room. She remained laying in bed with Jamie, she dozed off the past couple of days had left her had no idea how long she had slept, she opened her eyes, and found Jamie staring down at her. He was smiling at her, he leaned down kissing her, she kissed him back.

"Sorry, I made lousy company!"

"I know you must be exhausted. You needed to rest, besides I love to watch you sleep. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Creepy! And I do not!"

"It's not creepy, and you do talk in your sleep!"

"What do I say?"

"I'll never tell!"

She glared at him in mock disgust, he let out a laugh. She sat up wincing in pain, she'd been laying in one spot for way too long, dodging a car earlier in the day didn't help either. Jamie didn't miss anything, he saw her wince he put a hand on her arm.

"Are you hurting?"

"I'm just sore from being still for too long. Once I move around, I'll be fine." She smiled at him, and moved around the room, stretching her muscles. The soreness started to work its way out. She sat down in the chair by his bed holding his hand, Eddie came by for a visit. She wanted to make sure both Jamie and Keely were both doing okay.

The rest of the family started coming by, as the work day came to an end. Frank pulled Keely to one side making sure she was really fine after what happened that morning. She assured him, she was fine, that by now he should know she was tough. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Her phone was ringing she stepped out of the room to answer it. "Hello. What?" When? I'll take the next flight out!"

She dropped her phone, the hall started to spin, she couldn't breathe, she fell against the wall for support. She felt someone grab her and call her name, but the face wasn't registering with her. Tears were streaming down her face, she was being shaken, her eyes began to focus on the face in front of her.

Danny was calling her name looking into her face. "Keely! Talk to me! What's going on?"

As the world started to come back into focus she saw Henry and Erin standing just behind Danny looking at her with concern. She took a deep breathe, trying to form the words she needed to say. She couldn't say it, she pulled away from him and walked into Jamie's room. She walked up to his bed and took his hand.

"Jamie, I have to go to California..."

He reached up touching her face. "Now?"

All she could do is nod her head, she couldn't bare to say it, because then it would make it true. She let the tears flow down her face. "Keely, tell me what's wrong!"

She buried her face in his chest and sobbed, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling helpless.


	19. Chapter 19

**Two Months Later**

Life had returned to some sort of normal for Keely, it was spring in New York, she was finishing her run, heading back to the apartment. She ran up the stairs, opening the door, she walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water. She was leaning against the counter, drinking the water, she heard the door open.

She smiled to herself, Jamie was home from his night tour. His arms were around her waist, she turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning handsome!"

He kissed her. "Good morning. Come tuck me, before you leave for work?"

"Every time I tuck you into bed, I'm late to work!"

He smiled as he pulled her towards their bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

XXX

She took a quick shower, letting her hair dry on its own, she quickly dressed so she wouldn't be late for work. She had twenty minutes before report was suppose to start, she grabbed her flight bag, and headed towards the door. Jamie stopped her smiling at her, giving her a kiss before she walked out.

"Can I stop by and see you later?"

"Sure! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

She smiled as she drove herself to the hospital, she took the elevator to the top floor, dropping her bag on the floor she flew through the conference room doors.

"Look who's finally here!" Mark teased.

"I think this is a first, Keely is the last one here!" Tony said.

"Would you look at that, her hair is still wet!" Tabby said.

"Must mean Jamie is either off today or on nights!" Liz called out.

"Shut up!" Keely sat down.

"If we are done, discussing Keely's appearance, can I please assign teams?"

There was some more teasing going on before the director could assign the teams. "Team one Keely, Mark and Tabby."

After report Keely dropped her bag in her room, went to the bathroom pulled her hair back into a ponytail, she pulled out a flight suit and put it on, so she was ready to go. She plopped down on the couch by Mark.

"How's your love life Mark?"

"Still loving and leaving em!"

"You're such a man whore!"

"How are you and Jamie?"

"We are good, I'm still crazy in love with him!"

"He's treating you right?"

"Of course he his!"

The tones went off and they had to fly out, they needed to go to a rural part of the state and pick up a premiee baby. The three of them grabbed their gear, and ran up to the roof to the pad, the loaded up on the bird and took off.

XXX

Jamie rolled over, opening the night stand pulling out the ring box. He opened it, looking at the engagement ring, he was going to ask her today. He had fallen in love with her the first time he'd seen her at Thanksgiving. He had never believed in love at first sight, until he saw her, they had been through a lot together and had come out strong.

He got up from bed, headed into the shower, he was going to ask her while she was at work, he was going to bring her a cup of her favorite coffee.

XXX

Life Flight 2 to base Mayday, were going down...repeat...were going down..in the Hudson, ten miles south of Poughkeepsie...Mayday Mayday!

Keely's body jerked as the helicopter hit the water, the cabin filled up quickly. She pulled undid her seatbelt, moving out of the seat, she moved towards Mark, and Tabby, she felt their pulse. They were gone, she moved to the pilot, he was gone, she let the tears flow down her face. She opened the door of the helicopter to climb out, she sat on the side waiting for help.

She was soaking wet and freezing, she heard the pilot put out the Mayday call, it was just a matter of time before help came. They hadn't made it to pick up their patient yet, she closed her eyes and waited. She made a choice to jump off the and sit on a buoy, they'd look for them in the area of the crash, site, she had already floated at least two or three miles down river. She sat on the buoy, with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, as she watched the helicopter float away.

She knew it was the right decision, the helicopter could also sink at any moment, then she would have nothing to cling to, she prayed that she would be found soon.

XXX

Jamie was ready to go see Keely, he was walking out the door when Linda, Erin, and his dad were at the door. He took one look at their faces and felt a since of panic.

"Keely?"

"Jamie, her helicopter went down this morning, over the Hudson. The Coast Guard is out searching for the crew and wreckage, they've been missing for four hours." Linda said.

"Likely or not?" Jamie asked.

"There's no way of telling." Linda said.

He sank to the ground, burying his face in his hands.

XXX

She had spent the night with no sign of help, she knew they would be looking for them by now. She hadn't seen or heard a Coast Guard boat or helicopter, had the pilot gotten their location wrong. She thought about Jamie, he was suppose to stop by and see her Friday, he must be out of his head worried about her. She laid her head on her knees, trying mot to cry, feeling sorry for herself wouldn't do any good, it wouldn't help her be found.

XXX

The Coast Guard found the wreckage of Life Flight 2 at noon on Saturday, they hauled it back to New York, the bodies were taken back to St. Vincent's hospital. The families were notified to come identify the bodies. The families were taken into a small room, and the director of Life Flight gave them their deepest condolences. He pulled the families of Tabby and Keely to one side, after the pilot's family and Mark's family left the room.

"There was only one female on board the helicopter. We don't know if the other body was thrown or what has happened. "

"Who's body do you have?" Jami asked.

The directot turned to Tabby's family. "I'm sorry, Tabby's body was recovered with the wreckage. Keely's is still missing."

Jamie was still relieved, a small part of him could hold out that she was still alive, he knew that it was probably impossible, but he could still hold out hope. He got up, leaving the offices, driving to his dad's house. He walked into the house, his family was waiting for him.

"Keely?"

"She wasn't there. They haven't found her yet." He said quietly.

XXX

It was dawn the next morning when she heard it, she stood up clinging to the top of the buoy. She started waving her hands, the search light hit her, a diver hit the water, swimming towards her. They lowered a basket towards the water, she started to cry, she was going home.

"Keely Mc Daniels?"

"Yes!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No!"

"Let's get you home."

She was strapped in the basket and lifted up to the helicopter and flown to St. Vincent's hospital.

XXX

They were setting down to Sunday dinner in a very somber mood. Danny had gone over to Jamie's and dragged him over to his dad's for the weekly dinner, telling him he needed to be with his family. They had finished saying Grace and were passing the food dishes around the table, when Jack noticed the media trucks pulling up in front.

They were looking out the window and didn't notice her walking in the back door, she was standing in the dinning room, in a pair of scrubs she had borrowed. Henry was the first to notice her.

"Thank you God!"

The rest of the family saw her standing there, they rushed to hug her, Jamie was glued to his spot, afraid to move. She had tears streaming down her face as she walked towards him, he picked her up, she wrapped his arms around her.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You wouldn't have been able to get close to the hospital! I couldn't get a call out."

"Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"I'm fine. Hugging a buoy since Friday."

He kissed her. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

They held on to each other, forgetting that it was the middle of family dinner. He led her to her spot at the table, sitting her down, she smiled at the faces. She was glad to be back with her family.

XXX

She was sitting next to him on the couch, in the livingroom of his family home. He looked at her, smiling. "Keely, I love you,"

"I love you too."

"We've been through a lot together over the past several months, and our bound has grown stronger." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

She started crying. "Jamie...Yes!"

He slipped the ring on her finger, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. He stood up, with her in his arms, swinging her around. He pulled away from her, calling out. "She said yes!"

His family came in with Champagne, and passing her around for hugs. He handed her a glass, she took it but whispered something in his ear. He pulled back looking at her, she smiled, nodding her head. He took the glass from her, sitting it on the table, kissing her again.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Keely..."


End file.
